


Albus Potter, The Cursed Child

by Raystio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Family, Gen, Gryffindor Scorpius Malfoy, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts Houses, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Ravenclaw Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter Friendship, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, The Sorting Hat, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 25,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raystio/pseuds/Raystio
Summary: Albus is a calm and quiet child unlike his siblings at all. James and Lily. He was different and he knew it.What happen if he met a boy rather different than him? Would he willing to be different?
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 24





	1. Platform 9¾

Albus Severus Potter. A child none older than eleven was named after two former headmaster. One from Gryffindor and the other from Slytherin has brought a quite burden on its little figure. What's more, a family name who saved the Wizarding World. Harry Potter.

He was clever and reserved, nothing like his siblings at all. He liked to read books, practicing little magic on his own with his wand, tried to imagine how to make a potion. He did to prepare it before going to Hogwarts.

Born two years after his older brother James Sirius has always brought an unfortunate life to him. Not to mention, a prankster side is tingling his older brother to make his life more miserable.

But thank Merlin, his sister, Lily Luna wasn't like him. She was named after their grandmother, Lily and their parents' best friend, Luna after he was born. She was a brave and kind. She enjoyed harmless pranks and sometimes on his side to read books together. She treated Albus kindly and that's why he liked her more than his brother.

But now, Albus felt a little anxious. His sorting and his dad's approval. He was nervous about how his dad reacted to his own sorting.

"Dad, what if I'm not in Gryffindor?" Albus said as he looked up at his dad. His green eyes bore through the same green eyes as his own.

"Al, it's fine. I still love you even if you're not in Gryffindor. All of us do." Harry said, trying to sound very convincing before ruffling his young son's hair which made him smile a little. He knew about his son's strange _awareness_. For some reason, Harry noticed quite a bit that Albus was really observant about anything. Nothing like his brother who's reckless about everything. But, not everybody thought the same. Rose, his cousin seemed oblivious about him.

"Hi, Al! I can't wait to get into Gryffindor together with you!" A familiar voice came from behind them loudly making both brunettes to turn slightly.

"Hi, Rose," He answered quietly as Harry barely heard it. They noticed Ron and Hermione with their two children, Rose and Hugo make their way towards them. Rose was the first child the two had and are gonna go to Hogwarts together with Albus. She was excited and always went to Albus that it bothered him.

Not because of how eager she was but her unrealistic dream to be in the same house as Albus, he was just not looking forward to disappoint her. Because he knew it won't happen.

"Ready to go, Albus?" Ron swung his arm around Harry's shoulder before giving Albus a nudge. He trembled a little.

"Of course, Uncle Ron!" Albus said with fake enthusiasm before he practically felt his dad raising an eyebrow at him. "Well, maybe..."

"What are you worried about? It's Hogwarts!"

"Ron, stop bothering him. It's normal to worry!" Hermione slapped his husband left arm, making him rubbed his arm with a wince.

"Blimey, Hermione!" He screamed loudly as James with his prankish nature came from behind.

"Don't worry, Uncle Ron. I'm sure he will make you proud in _Slytherin_."

"I won't be in Slytherin," Albus mumbled. He was tired from James teasing him every day after he got his letter and telling him that he would be in the rival house of the lion. Deep down, he knew that James probably right.

"James, give it a rest!"

"What? He might be, you know," A glare from their mom was all it took to shut him up. But then again, it seems like three years at Hogwarts and how he's one of the new Chaser for Quidditch this year doesn't change him a bit. It makes Albus envious a little, both Mum and Dad are really proud of him, since they played Quidditch, too.

When it comes to Albus, he's not special. He enjoyed every little things. Reading, practicing magic, experiment a potion, he's not a son who can be bragged about Quidditch. He wouldn't be surprised at all if he didn't even get sorted into Gryffindor. But there's a nagging feeling that he will disappoint Mum and Dad.

Albus thinks of all of this as they make their way through Platform 9¾. It's the first time he came here and not leaving, but sometimes he wished he could and stayed inside his room forever.

The grown-ups continued to talk about work while the children exchange about their holiday. Rose beamed at Albus and gave him a big hug, and he just noticed that she already has her brand-new Hogwarts robes on.

"So that's little Scorpius," Albus suddenly heard Uncle Ron mutter under his breath. "You'd better beat him in every test, Rosie- Thank Merlin you inherited your mother's brains."

Albus looked to where this Scorpius was and surprised to see an older man with almost white blonde hair with both hands on whom he guessed is his son and wife.

The boy looked enthusiastic like Rose does. Albus thought Scorpius would be like his dad rather calm and had an aura of dignity. It must've been from his mom.

"Ronald, don't set the two against each other before they even get into school!" Aunt Hermione's sharp voice snapped me out of my thought. But Ron not willing to back down still whispered Rose something like not get too close.

Albus didn't understand why Uncle Ron insisted to not do that. They seemed like a nice person, unless his eyes playing tricks on him and the old man didn't seem at all like Uncle Ron had described him. He felt a hand grabbed his shoulder and he looked up as it was his dad and tried to get close.

"Don't worry, Al. They're a nice person."

Dad definitely didn't tell him about that. But Albus can understand why he wouldn't tell, seeing how his dad so privately rarely talks about his work or so-called nice people to him.

"Dad," Albus said, once again pulling him out of his thoughts. "What if I'm in Slytherin?"

Harry leaned forward and whispered again. "If it worries you so much, Al, The Sorting Hat takes your opinion into account, you know?" Albus, not entirely convinced, nodded slowly.

Harry hoped his son didn't spend the entire time, worrying about that and make lots of friends. This reminds him a little bit of Luna and Neville, his godfather.

"Come on, let's go get James." Albus nodded again and he hugged him when Harry about to get up. They arrived at a familiar scene of a mum and James bickered over who knows what.

"Mum, I can't give a professor love," James complained, his cheeks burning red.

"Oh, but you know Neville!" Mum gave James a sound kiss on the cheek. He groaned and sauntered off to the train. Mum turns to me and beamed.

"We'll write to you every day," she hugged me tightly.

"Well, maybe not every day," Albus fiddling with his shirt nervously.

"Don't believe James, Al. We sent James at least three per day on his first week!" Albus giggled slightly and she smiled, knowing his son prepared to go then they said final goodbyes and Rose waved to him on the side of the train, already seated in a compartment.

"Goodbye Mum, Dad. I'll write to you tomorrow, okay, Lils?" He said one final time and get on the train. He knew this was the time for him to be _him._ No more daily prank from James, or reading alone. Now, it's time for him to make friends. He decided, trying to ignore Rose and find his own compartment.


	2. Compartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus worried that he would never had a friend but instead a friend came to him.

Albus pondered at what his dad had said before. Sometimes, that's all it took for Albus to be in a good mood, because right now he needs it. He remembered the same identical green eyes stared at each other and his dad held him against his chest.

"You'll be fine Al," He recalled how warm his dad's chest felt and he knew he could count on him to assure him everything's gonna be okay. What he didn't realize that his dad had worried about the same thing too.

_"What's the matter, Harry?" Ginny asked as she nudged him a little to get his attention. She noticed her own husband still looks to the train, which was already far away. A sad smile and teary-eyed are the only proof she knew that Harry was worried for his own son. Ron patted Harry on the back while Hermione came to stand next to Ron with Hugo in front of her. They said goodbye to Harry and Ginny, but only Ginny responded. She promised them that it's okay to leave, the pair just gave her an understanding smile and left._

_"Harry..." She put her arm around him as she watched the train with Harry now._

_"He'll be fine. They all will."_

_A smile made its way to the black-haired man before he realized that a man his own age watching the train as well with eyes held worry, like him. Draco Malfoy._

_'I'm not the only one,' Harry thought as he and Ginny turned to leave the platform._

_'I'm sure you'll be okay, Al.' He wished his son to get a friends at school too. Because that's the last thing Harry had wished for Albus besides anything else._

Albus sat alone in an empty compartment. His hope of having friends diminished easily as he only reads book like usual. Nevertheless, he still enjoyed the silence of the vacant compartment with no one to bother about his dad, what house he will be sorted or worse James' teasing. Although he knew it won't last. The door slid open, revealing a first year that already had her robes on.

"Al, I've been waiting for you in the other compartment!" She gestured angrily. She looked like her mother when she's angry, but Albus couldn't care less. He already decided.

"..." His silence only aggravated Rose and made her more angry at him. It seemed like she inherited from his dad too. His stubbornness.

"Ugh, fine!" She looked at him once again and stormed off. He knew Rose will forgive him eventually, but for now, he wanted to relax. But a voice disturbed him from his book. Again.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

He looked up and saw a first year. No insignia of any Hogwarts Houses on his robes and colored scarf, but what bothered him was why a blonde-haired boy, pale skin and sapphire eyes who had Uncle Ron went stiff on his feet spoke to him. The two boys stared at each other, but Albus finally answered.

"Sure," Albus gave the boy a nod. He smiled and sat opposite of him.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

"Albus Potter, you can call me Al." Albus replied meekly. Scorpius' grey eyes scanned over Albus, made him fidget a bit. It seemed like forever when the blonde gave Albus a nod.

"Thank you, Al! I hope we can be together in the same house!" He exclaimed cheerfully as he leaned over and stuck his hand out for the brunette to shake. Albus seemed to hesitate before he took Scorpius' hand.

"Probably," He replied shortly and let go of Scorpius' hand.

"What, why? You don't think I can't be in Gryffindor?"

"No... I—"

"Forget it. I thought you were different." Scorpius' reply came making Albus frown at him and decided to not say anything again. He looked down at his lap as he continued to read his book. No use crying over spilt milk.

There was a loud thud in the corridor just outside of their compartment. Scorpius nearly jumped in his seat, although Albus tried to ignore it while as he continued to read the book. The blonde stood quietly to slide the door of their compartment open to see what the commotion was. He thought it was a prank, but he honestly didn't expect a rather small boy that was panting.

"You okay?" He looked up and climbed to his feet. His fearful gaze gave away that he tried to run away from someone.

"Can I come in?" The boy asked rather abruptly and Scorpius nodded quickly.

"What happened?" As the boy sheepishly joined them inside of their compartment, Albus noticed a shadow of a girl trying to look inconspicuous.

"My sister happened. She's paranoid." Scorpius raised his eyebrow at him and he just shrugged.

"Never mind. It's nothing."

"I'm guessing you got tired of your sister that you ran away, am I right?" Albus asked unconsciously. The brown-haired boy with crystal blue eyes stared at him, surprised at Albus' probably random guess.

"How do you know?"

"Because your sister staring at us." The brown-haired boy froze, unwilling to turn around. But the atmosphere changed a lot at the same the door slid open, again.

"Thank you for your kind company, Albus Potter. I'm glad my brother pick a rather crowded compartment rather than in some lonely compartment with no friends." Albus surprised. She knew him. Not that it matters because Daily Prophet always make a news about him, but he didn't expect anyone to easily recognize him as he rarely appear anymore. _Thanks to James._

"Wait, how did you--?"

"Anyone in Hogwarts heard James bragged about his brother, Albus will be coming this year. So, I noticed your face, who looked like a younger version of your dad and piece all the facts together. I can say for certain that you're Albus Potter." She grinned widely and Albus blinked with a look of surprise. Her little brother crossed his arms and his posture became stiff and awkward.

"No need to be surprised. She's a Ravenclaw," Albus and Scorpius inspected her and found he's right. Not to mention, she's a prefect too. His remarks earned a tight pinch to his left arm which made him wince and looked away.

"Forgive my brother. He's never had a friend before. Anyway, I'm Allie Leighton. This is my brother, Caleb."

"Nice to meet you, Allie. Caleb. I'm Scorpius Malfoy." The blonde said, smiled back.

"Nice to meet you." Albus said with less enthusiasm which made Albus inwardly wince.

"Malfoy? I swore I heard it before, but I guess it's not important anymore." Her dreamy eyed are polar opposite from her brother who currently had a dark and bored look on him.

"Anyway, what house do you think you think you'll be in?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm still here. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. It's because of I had the need to make my chapter more to my liking. Typo, grammar, etc. Don't worry, I already make seven draft of chapter ready to publish. I'll try to update soon.
> 
> Wattpad : -Ratio-  
> FFn : Raystio


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus worried about his Sorting and thankfully, his friend are there to help him along the way.

Truly, of all things to ask it's gonna be about that. Albus wanted to scream at people who asked to screw off, but he knew it's not gonna happen. Before he had the chance to respond, the blonde haired boy beats him to it.

"Gryffindor. I want to be there ever since I was a kid." Albus heard his answer and nodded unwillingly. He heard a snicker, which earned a glare from Allie and Scorpius. Although the latter felt insulted than ever and shot him a pointed look.

"What? You don't think I can't be in Gryffindor too?"

"It's not you. It's him... but, I'm sure you know it too. Isn't that right, Albus?" Scorpius was caught off guard. He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. The brown haired boy thought a Malfoy are gonna be in Gryffindor. Somehow the thought of hearing someone say that makes his stomach doing back flips. However, he still felt uncomfortable to his scornful remarks while Albus trying to hide a smile as the latter felt great, knowing that some people can read him like a book.

"You two are Muggle-born, right?" Scorpius queried as he examined Caleb over trying to find out something about him. But he didn't pay him as much as a glance to him, only an apologetic look from his older sister.

"Do you know who he is? He's the youngest son of Harry Potter. It's impossible for a Potter to be in a house other than Gryffindor." Scorpius insisted, though Caleb just rolls his eyes on why it matters to him what he thought of Albus.

"Sure, Malfoy. Whatever you said." He sneered before closing his eyes. The older girl with blue robes sighed loudly. It seemed like she had it rough to keep him out of line. The both of them looked at her and sent her a pitying glances as she bolted out of the door after saying she needed to go back to her friends, but it sounded more like an excuse than a reason to leave them.

"A~nyway, I'm sure you guys will do great and don't forget to change into your robes, Albus." The last thing she said which was received gladly by the two boys except for her brother. There's nothing to be said, she knew her brother was a hopeless one who can only spout a sarcastic remarks wherever he went.

They were quiet for a moment, but Albus took the time to get a good look at the short brown-haired boy in front of him as he looked out the window. The latter's rude and honest traits are the only thing Albus liked about him. He wished he can be in the same house with him.

Soon Albus done putting on his robes and getting ready to get off the train. The train stopped and they got off. Albus separated from Scorpius, apparently he's still mad about it. Thankfully, Caleb went with him as the latter didn't want to be alone to follow the other students who were led to the school by Hagrid, whom already recognized him at a glance.

"Hey, Al." Hagrid's giant body still the same as when he once saw him years ago. He was glad something never change. But he hoped Hagrid didn't get mad later about it.

"Hey, Hagrid." Albus waved excitedly. Soon, he heard a familiar laugh who already annoyed him as he tilted his head. Just like he thought, James. His older brother decided to tease him right there and brought his right hand to ruffle his slightly smaller head.

"Hi, Al. Finally found a friend?" James gestured at Caleb, who showed a genuine annoyance at his older brother's antic.

"He looks snakey. You sure about him?" The brown-like eyed similar to his mother stared at Caleb, though the former didn't notice the clenching fists hidden under his pants.

"At least Albus has the brain to back it up, unlike some stuck up son of the famous Harry Potter." It earned the brown haired boy in front of James, a glare from his brother's friends.

Before they could say anything back, an angry looking girl showed up from behind. She noticed their exchange and having none of it as she crept under the moon displaying her prefect badge, which outshine the Ravenclaw's insignia as she delivered a disapproving look to them.

"Come on, James. Let's go." James turned around to see Caleb' older sister and relented. He didn't want to get another howler from Mom, especially not on his little brother's first year. Instead, he shrugged his head and walked away.

"See you later, Al."

Albus sent a surprised look to his brother, however James merely grinned. He strutted to where the third years are with his friends. Albus never thought his older brother would give up. Then he turned to see Allie says goodbye and leaving the two of them in the hands of Professor Longbottom. The latter smiled at Albus. It didn't ease the black haired boy at all, knowing his godfather is the Head of Gryffindor.

The green eyed boy just shrugged and continued his walk beside Caleb and the other first years up the steps following Professor Longbottom towards the large sized metal door.

Albus shot a nervous glance to Caleb as the doors opened to reveal the large hall before they started to head for the double doors that were to the right of them where chatter could be heard. He swallowed hard as he messed with the hem of his robe while Caleb remained calm and composed through the entire walks. Apparently, not long after his friend started to look annoyed at Albus because of the latter fidgeting almost the entire time. 

"Albus, it's annoying." Caleb said bluntly as he turned his head to the brown haired boy.

"Sorry, I can't help it." Caleb sighed loudly, he thought Albus would be better than this but seems unlikely. His thin and taller build than Caleb showed a little of his nervous traits. Probably, merely known to the people closest to him.

"It's just a Sorting Ceremony. I heard that it's only putting on a hat and then go to where your house are. Simple as that. What seems to be the problem?"

Albus felt butterflies in his stomach and he stumbled over his words to answer Caleb, which the latter didn't understand a single thing.

"Are you worried about your dad?" Albus nodded and sent him a questioning look, but the brown haired boy shrugged as he explained how he saw him talking to his dad.

Since then, Albus felt relaxed than before. He remembered what his dad told him and proceed silently to the great hall with Caleb by his side. The doors opened revealing the spacious room with the four long rows of tables filled with students and the one at the top with the teachers. Albus looked around as they walked towards the front where Headmistress McGonagall stood next to a lone stool that had a worn out pointed hat on it.

The Headmistress lifted the hat and held the long list in front of her. Albus took a deep breath and looked over the clapping as students were sorted. One by one passed him, no one he knows but still he dreaded the moment his name was called.

"Rose Weasley!"

Headmistress McGonagall called and Albus perked up at hearing his cousin's name. He saw her reddish-brown hair like a common Weasley hair covered as the hat was placed above her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat boomed and it was removed from Rose's head. She was shocked, but continued her way through the Ravenclaw table at the far right who welcomed her to their house.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" The Headmistress called again once the room was silent and Scorpius made his way through the shrunken crowd of first years to the stool.

The blonde haired boy held himself proudly while there were whispers floating about him, harsh rumors that made Albus frown as Scorpius sat down on the stool and the Hat was placed on the blonde's head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It boomed not even a second later and there were claps from the Gryffindor table to the far left of Albus.

Albus' green eyes watched him as his lean build walked towards the Gryffindor table, looking very happy not realizing some sneering at him. He spotted James and some of his cousins who were in Gryffindor before glancing back at Scorpius.

"Caleb Leighton!" Albus' brown haired friend's name was called and once again the hall fell silent. Caleb's Sorting was taking forever, it made Albus anxious. He watched his friend sitting on the stool ahead of him. The whispers had begun to break out across the Great Hall as the minutes ticked by.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Every student was shocked. No Hufflepuff takes a long time to be sorted. Literally. The sharp-tongue boy who sat with him in the train before was a Hufflepuff. He looked at the Ravenclaw table and Caleb's older sister looked flabbergasted. But, what shocked Albus more was what he said after he took off the hat.

"What, no applause?" Caleb said sarcastically. For Albus, he didn't mind, but the others... not so much as they stayed silent after the former sat down. It was followed by Teddy Lupin, who welcomed him with open arms, ignoring the looks of his house mates. Albus was glad that his godbrother are there as he was a prefect too.

Albus can see Allie across the Ravenclaw pressed both hands on her forehead. He felt sorry for her as her brother ruined his chance to have friends. Although Albus didn't mind being friends with him, but after he was sorted.

"Albus Potter!" His name was finally called and there were excited whispers around the students along with the other teachers. He didn't feel nervous instead he felt numb. His hands were shaking almost freezing. He felt dazed when he felt the Hat on his head.

It was like the calm before the storm for him. He realized the situation weighing on him as his eyes scanned through the whole Hall, looking for encouraging smiles— mostly from the Gryffindor table. But, he suddenly turned to where Hufflepuffs are and seeing Caleb sent him a comforting smile which was reassuring.

However, Albus trying to hide a laugh as he was reminded of Caleb's antics to do things unexpectedly like before his Sorting. Then, he heard a rough voice in his head.

"Aah... kind boy, isn't he?"

"Wh- What?"

The Sorting Hat chuckled. "You can't hide anything from me, child."

Albus blushed. The Sorting Hat suspected him took a liking on Caleb. He was just looking, that's all!

"Such beautiful friendship." So that's what the Hat meant, Albus thought as he sighed in relief.

"Wait, can I ask you something?" The hat hummed.

"What do you mean, _Caleb is kind_? I don't understand."

"He likes you." Huh?

"What I mean is, he didn't do that for just about anyone. Only his sister and his friends. He considered you, a friend. Child." The hat said truthfully. So many question blew Albus' mind. He wanted to ask more, but the Hat just went along to do its job.

"Now, on to the Sorting, with all the knowledge you earned from reading books, Ravenclaw would be proud to have you... But, what is this? Ambition. To be different from your family. To be yourself. Slytherin would be a good choice for you, too..."

He didn't really care where to go, but he knew Gryffindor would be preferable since he's a Potter because it was where his parents and James were. But, a different house would be okay, too. He was indifferent to all of them. As if reading his minds, he could feel the Sorting Hat smirked before shouting loudly.

"Ah... well then... SLYTHERIN!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm late. I had a new story in Tapas that I wanted to finish and continuing my digimon fanfic in FFn. So, I hope you still read this.
> 
> FFn : Raystio  
> Wattpad : -Ratio-


	4. First Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his sorting, Albus was met with a worsened situation that made him queasy but he still found friends along the way

" _SLYTHERIN_!"

Albus let out a harsh breath as he daringly scanned the entire hall, looking for some sort of reaction. He never realizes it would be this worse of a situation, coming from his Sorting.

He plucked at the cuff of his sleeve. He could feel everyone's eyes on him as he took off the Hat carefully from his head. He saw people turning to each other, silently gasping, shocked looks on all their faces.

Teddy Lupin, his godbrother and the boy with the brown hair jumped at once, clapping loudly, the teacher followed after although the rest of the students didn't seem to agree with the motion.

He walked timidly to join the other first year at the Slytherin table and collapsed into the seat beside some first year. His mind felt foggy and his body tensed, like it had been poured cold water over his head.

Albus heard harsh whispers relentlessly exchange between the students. It's almost felt like a torture to him. Not to mention, his mood worsened by the fact his older brother looking betrayed the entire time.

On the other hand, Albus' eyes filled with tears as he looked at Rose, who had turned away. Although, Scorpius Malfoy was staring with expressions dull shock, clearly not expecting this at all.

There were a few people still left to be sorted, but Albus didn't hear their names or what houses they went to. He looked down at his reflection in the golden dinner plate, staring back at him with his green eyes.

The headmistress McGonagall rolled up her scroll and gave the Sorting Hat to Professor Neville, who got to his feet quickly. She looked pleased as she surveyed the hall and delivered the usual opening speech before the feast began.

"To our new first-years, welcome to Hogwarts!" She said. "To our returning students, welcome back. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First, the forest in the school grounds is forbidden to all pupils. Secondly, the Quidditch trials are limited to second years and below." Albus heard a few groans and the Headmistress continued.

"I wish you all the best during the next year of studies. Lessons begin first thing on Monday morning. With this over, we shall begin our feast."

The plates and dishes in front of Albus instantly filled with food. It looked delicious. The goblets were filled with pumpkin juice and some of them are water.

Albus had never seen so much food together in one place in his life and put a few things on his plate. It seemed like the empty stomach since the morning breakfast before departing to the train was catching up to him and he didn't want to feel his stomach growling for the rest of the night and bothering his dorm mates. So, he tore thin pieces of chicken up, but it took him a while to eat any of it.

He was just reaching for another slice when an older boy pulled a serving plate closer to Albus so that he could reach it.

"Here," Albus looked up at him. A tall boy, curly black-haired, with a grin on his face that seemed genuine. He remembered some of the bad things that James had said about Slytherin, certainly it's not true, right? He was nice enough to offer him a bacon. Or could it be there's a hidden intention?

"Vincent Goyle, Fifth year, Slytherin prefect. You can call me Vin."

"I'm Albus Potter, thank you," Albus said in a much quieter voice and received the plate, eating slowly while Vincent talked, a lot.

"Hey, Albus. Honestly, I'm surprised. A Potter in Slytherin, especially after your older brother unofficially claims you as Gryffindor." Albus tilted his head, interested in what he said. Vincent talked about how James announced to the whole Gryffindor that his brother will come here as a Gryffindor and to treat him like a family. Albus wondered what would happen now after he's in Slytherin.

"Say, Albus. What do you think about Slytherin?" Vincent said, trying to pique an interest, though the black haired boy just shrugged.

"I'm sure you must have heard some rumors about our house. But let me assure you. It's not true, Slytherin House is exactly the same as the other houses at Hogwarts." Albus frowned slightly. He had heard bad things about Slytherin, but his worry had been unfounded as the prefect denied it. The latter talked about how it changed since the war and the new Head of Slytherin House are strict to restore the honor of Slytherin, which spiraled downward after the rise of the dark lord many years ago.

"Anyway, if you experience bullying or others of some sort, you can come to me or our Head of House Professor Slughorn. That behavior will not be tolerated and we had spoken at length about tolerance to people of all bloods." Vincent cocked his head proudly to show that he meant what he said and it worked like charms on Albus. He gave the young Slytherin a sheepish grin before continue talking.

"Right, well. Let me know if you need anything." Albus watched Vincent went back to his friends. Smiling as the latter ate enthusiastically.

On the other hand, Albus seemed to feel better instantly after talking with the prefect. Not long after, he felt someone clapped him around the shoulder and looked up into the face of another boy from his year. He had dragged along a small-looking boy with him too, staring down at his feet.

"Theodore Nott," the boy said with a sheepish grin. "This is Joshua Namara. We're in your year."

"Albus Potter, but you can call me Al."

"We know. A fifth year just telling us about you, your dad was some sort of Hero in the Wizarding World." He sat down followed by Joshua who looked down at the plate in front of him unaware the black haired Slytherin stared at him awkwardly while Theodore noticed and holding back his laughter.

"Don't worry about him. He's extremely shy. The first time he met me on the train was like 'Is he talking to me?' and I was like 'Are you kidding me? We're in the same year. Why the hell not?'. So, don't worry. he needed some time to trust you but honestly, you will be alright. I heard someone said in the other table that you're the black sheep of the family. I was like are they really doing that? It's absurd, they don't even know you—..." He rambled on about how Albus was not like some stuck up git of Harry Potter's son and he's better than the one who talked behind his back.

"Uh— great," Albus said, not entirely sure what to answer. He took a spoonful of toast and he was glad his stomach had quite settled.

"At least they're a little quieter than you," A first year girl, the same house as them, suddenly said. Probably not intended to be heard. She's sitting beside the other girl, the last of first year Slytherins.

"Shut up, Parson." Theodore hissed at her. It looks like there's quite animosity between them, Albus quickly change the topic and offered him a pie as the dessert had arrived soon after. Theodore's face lit up and helped himself to a large slice of chocolate pie, while Albus had a small slice of treacle tart.

"Oh! My favorite," Theodore smiled, and that sufficiently distracted him for a time.

Albus used the lull in conversation to talk to Joshua, who nodded once in a while. The two of them were just getting to know each other and Joshua opened up a little, telling him Hogwarts and about the Slytherin dorm— a subject that his recent friend apparently 'knew a lot about'.

"It's in the dungeon."

"Really?" Joshua nodded and started to rumble again about how great it was to meet The Squid from the common room, unaware of his friend stared off in the distance. He realized how far it would be to reach other houses, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw was far above them and only Hufflepuff near where he will be sleeping.

Theodore glanced at Albus and assumed he stared at Scorpius. He suddenly exclaimed, "You know Malfoy?"

"Kinda." Albus let out a heavy sigh. He couldn't exactly tell that he sorta picked a fight with the boy.

"Well, I don't know much about him but rumour says he's different. His family doesn't have any friends after the Great Wizarding War, almost like a recluse. It's sad, really."

Albus nodded slowly, stopped listening altogether because he was still sad about the fact, he offended him as he recalled the meeting with him on the train. His green eyes were downcast, his chin pressing lightly against his throat, wishing he could take back what he said to Scorpius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last I updated. I’m still active in Wattpad, a lot. The platform is so easy but too much of ads. 
> 
> Wattpad : -Ratio-  
> FFnet : Raystio  
> Tapas : Raystio


	5. Slytherin House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sorting left Albus in quite a mood. But his house are not what he expected to be.

Albus was sitting beside his two friends, facing the feast in front of him with his head hanging quite low. He looked quite forlorn, catching the attention of his Slytherin friend, Joshua as he called him out.

"What is it?" Albus shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nothing."

The bright light that shone in the entire hall illuminated the student's face as he tried to get his mind off the topic about Scorpius for a moment. He looked up at the High Table and recognized a familiar figure. Uncle Neville or Professor Longbottom since they both are what was connecting him at Hogwarts.

Albus' godfather and some Professor with a white mustache were deep in conversation. The latter kept shooting Albus an amused glance, it did make him slightly uncomfortable.

"That's Professor Slughorn," Joshua whispered, catching Albus's line of sight.

"He teaches Potions. He's the head of Slytherin house. Our head of house. I suppose he's lucky with our year since there's only five students who got into Slytherin."

Albus nodded. He hadn't realized that there's only five Slytherins in his year, but he thought it best not to say anything. He realized that he has heard about Professor Slughorn, however, as his parents had mentioned him once or twice.

The Headmistress, Professor McGonagall once again got to her feet and the Great Hall fell completely silent.

"Today's the day we welcomed the first year with an open arms. I wish you all the best during the next year of studies. The schedule are distributed first thing in the morning by your Head of House respectively." Professor McGonagall paused and smiled slightly before telling the prefect to deliver their first year to their dorm.

"Now, off to bed with you all. Goodnight and sweet dreams."  
  


•

•

"Slytherin first years, follow me!" an older boy called out from the center of the aisle. Vincent decided to lead rather than an older girl who wore a green robe and the prefect badge too. Albus and the other first years, followed both of them who took a stand not far from the high table.

"My name is Vincent Goyle, and I will be leading you to the common room along with my fellow prefect, Eline Bell." His voice held more authority than what he appears to be at dinner. He flashed a smile to the five first years before he began to shepherd the first years in the direction of the exit. Albus noticed the other prefect took her place at the end of the line, as though to keep an eye out for any stragglers.

The mass of students began to diverge once they reached the Entrance Hall, with some of the groups with blue and the other group with red robes beginning to march up the marble staircase. The remaining yellow robes students trooped into corridors that fed into other parts of the castle.

Albus noticed they began to descend into the school's dungeons. The only place his dad described as _cold_ and _damp_. They marched down several sets of stairs as they went deeper, making their way through dark corridors before coming to a stop in the middle of a corridor.

At a glance, it was indistinguishable when compared to the rest of the wall, but Albus noticed it was a little darker than the rest of the wall. The prefect tapped the wall with the tip of his wand and said in a hushed voice, _Green snake._

Albus seemed surprised to hear the easy password. He thought about the possibility of a break-in and as if the prefect could hear his mind, he suddenly said, "The password will be changed every week. Make sure to see the notice board before leaving, or you'll be stuck out here until someone who know get you."

The stone wall began to slide open and Vincent resumed his walking and leading them down a stairway to find the passageway lit by a cool green light.

"It's neat, right?" Vin said with a proud look on his face. Albus nodded back enthusiastically, along with the other first years.

The Slytherin common room seemed like calm and comforting place even though a little cold. It felt distinctive and well-decorated. Somehow, he could tell how different Slytherin was compared to other Houses.

Although it was located beneath the Great Lake, the atmosphere combined with the fireplace and green rugs bore designs and colors of Slytherin House. Several dark oak tables for study, and books lining up the cupboard carved and secured with a lock. Not to mention, the portraits above the fireplace was placed to honor the hero of the Wizarding World also a Slytherin. Severus Snape. The man Albus was named after.

Albus and the other first years being led to the reading room. He was thrilled to see a lot of sofa and books. A different kind of books with things he didn't find in any library or other common store.

The pathways seemed to end with a tunnel divided into two up ahead. The prefect girl comes from behind them and said, "Girls, follow me, I will lead you down to the path on the left to your dorm room."

She walked ahead of the boys, followed by the girls before Vin said the same thing and went to the right. They came to a halt, pausing at the first year dorm room. There's no difference with the other dorm room besides the wood placed within the door. It said, [ _First years_.] on its detailed carved planks.

"Here we are," Vin announced loudly, the torches seemed enough to light up an entire room with three beds arranged in a circle. Unlike the common room which tinged with greenish light because of the lake.

"It's nice, right? A little cold because of the lake but do tell us if it bothers you. The other Slytherin students and I will teach you a warming spell. Your beds have been predetermined by whichever one of your trunks put in front of it."

"Any question?" They shook their heads. "Alright then. Have a good night!"

He swung shut the door behind him and the first years boys looked around to find their trunks neatly placed in a normal condition without as much a scratch of being dragged around.

Albus finally found his bed on the left side exactly near the door along with Theo across of him on the right, while Joshua in the middle.

The room was comfy and had an ample space. It's been nicely done for the three first years to live in and has quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one which didn't bother either of them since they brought a blanket to cover them.

The boys changed into their pajamas and a little surprised to see that their plain Hogwarts uniform were changed into green colors and Slytherin insignia appeared on the chest side.

Albus realized he was finally here in Slytherin. He was still afraid of what his parents' reaction would be, even though he knew it was a groundless fear.

"I'm going to sleep, good night." Theo yawned and it was contagious as the others followed him into their own bed to sleep except for the black haired boy. He sat still in his bed pondered about the Slytherin. They were somewhat nicer than the students from other Houses. He was glad he's here, relieved to be part of Slytherin, at last.

Most of them seemed supportive of each other unlike what his dad or uncle Ron described. His mom or aunt Hermione always said to trust his heart. So, he did and not regretting his decision.

A piece of paper spread in front of him. He wanted to write a letter to his parents, especially Lily. The little girl was pretty sure can't wait to hear the news. Although he wanted to write, but he didn't know how to break the news.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I don't know how to say this, but I'm gonna be honest with you. I've been sorted into Slytherin. There, I said it. Today was not much, but I made a friends. Theo and Joshua, a Slytherin like me. Although I'm not sure if the latter trusts me with the word 'friend'. Caleb, a Hufflepuff and he was somewhat nice ever since we met on the train and we become friends (probably). How do I say this, he's an odd and cynical person. But, overall they all nice. A̶l̶t̶h̶o̶u̶g̶h̶,̶ I̶ h̶a̶d̶ a̶ f̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d̶s̶,̶ I̶'̶m̶ k̶i̶n̶d̶ o̶f̶ w̶o̶r̶r̶i̶e̶d̶ a̶b̶o̶u̶t̶ t̶h̶e̶ r̶e̶s̶t̶ o̶f̶ t̶h̶e̶ f̶a̶m̶i̶l̶y̶.̶_

_Scratch that, never mind. I saw the Snape's portrait today. I can't believe, it looked cool. You never said he was cool and very dignified._

_Anyway, I'm really excited to have my classes tomorrow. I̶ ̶h̶o̶p̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶s̶t̶u̶d̶e̶n̶t̶s̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶m̶e̶_

_Tell Lily, Slytherin was awesome. It was literally like a dungeon beneath the lake. I heard rumors that we could see the Great Squid from here, but I don't know where. But, I'll send a letter as soon as I found it.   
  
_

_Al_   
  


Reading over the letter, Albus felt anxious about what would his parents said once they received it and hopefully they didn't notice the scratched out text. He decided to send it tomorrow. Artie must've wanted to stretch his wings out. He sealed the letter and plopped down into his bed after saying _good night_. Although, he wasn't sure if they were still up because they laid down on their beds, looking quite comfortable. Some of them was snoring. He laughed a little before drifting off into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m literally in a bad mood, so I decided to vent by editing a chapter and quickly published it. 
> 
> Still, I hope you guys liked it.


	6. First Day (Scorpius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day will told from two sides. Scorpius and Albus. 1st part will be Scorpius then 2nd part will be Albus. Scorpius incident will lead to the friendship of Scorpius and Albus.

Scorpius awoke when a ray of sun fell across his face. He felt strange, although he can't tell what's bothering him as he suddenly heard footsteps running away outside. But he brushed it off.

The blonde haired Gryffindor could only make out a hazy figure fully dressed for the class this morning and then rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand to further explain who stand in front of his bed.

"Scorpius."

"Neil, what are you doing standing there?" Scorpius answered, climbing out from under the covers. He heard an unsteady voice coming from his friend but decided to ignore it for a moment.

"It's time for breakfast,"

"Really? Wait for me then." He hastily grabbed his red robe, tie and vest. He finished and turned back to look at Neil Lancaster, a muggleborn who become his friend yesterday after the Sorting to find him holding back a snort as his cheeks reddened and his back facing towards him.

"What is it?" Scorpius crinkled his forehead in confusion.

"You might need to check the mirror, Scorpius." Neil left a little laugh on his way out. Not on purpose, Scorpius hoped.

The latter walked towards the mirror to find his hair covered in pink. He paled and the color drowned out of his face. He noticed his hair was dyed in a color different from his natural blonde.

'W-well, at least it's a harmless hex,' Scorpius murmured. It can't be helped since he's a Malfoy, former death eater family, he thought as he looked down dejectedly.

"Malfoy. Nice hair," Scorpius heard the third year Gryffindor laughed out loud, making Scorpius flushed red in embarrassment. He realized that's why Neil— no, that git left him alone to deal with this to the point he almost wanted to strangle him.

The first year Gryffindor arrived at the Great Hall and found that breakfast wasn't as bad as he thought. If he didn't count the pranks before and the sneering sent his way and what annoyed him the most was the git still didn't come to breakfast, which makes his situation unbearable he couldn't even savor the juicy meat.

Thankfully, Neil came sooner than he expected. He scolded him, but the other boy just nodded along through what he said. He let it slide since most students had already left for lessons and the ones that remained behind, probably the ones not dealing with N.E.W.T or O.W.L at the moment and adding to the fact that Neil couldn't remove whatever it is placed on his hair at the moment.

"Relax, Scorpius. It's just a prank." Neil curtly said, though Scorpius retorted immediately.

"You're a _muggleborn_ , right? Have you ever heard of a hair is a crown to human. It's precious part of a body, you know."

"You read things about hair?" Neil arched an eyebrows.

"To be exact, Biology. In case you forgot, hair is part of human body too." Scorpius stated in a matter of fact way whilst pointed at his hair before continuing to munch down another bacon. He was really starving and he didn't need to take care of his _problem_ immediately since class about to be started.

If he was honest to himself, he was a little bothered and wished a prefect to come by and fix his hair but it was just wishful thinking. Then suddenly, he looked from the corner of his eyes and noticed someone unexpectedly swing a wand around his head. He looked alarmed and resigned to his fate.

" _Scourgify_." He felt a light feeling around his head before it disappears. He turned around to see a familiar looking boy he met on the train, the said boy pursed his lips.

"Really, Malfoy? Pink hair on the first day?"

"I didn't ask for this." Scorpius answered quickly.

"What, starting to regret it?" Scorpius scrunched up his face whilst Neil snickered to the scene unfolded between him and the Hufflepuff.

"O-of course not."

"Better be right then." The two of them went silent. Neither wanted to break the ice, but the Hufflepuff beat him to it.

"I always knew you were a Gryffindor. Your self confidence is the reason why you're placed in the lion's den." Caleb admitted bluntly before walking away to his house table, getting breakfast before class starts in about ten minutes. Though, Scorpius managed to utter a word as his eyes looking down to his plate.

"Thank you," Scorpius mumbled half heartedly. He waited for the boy's response and the other boy's pace stopped.

"I don't need your thanks. As a favor for helping you, I wanted a favor in return." His sharp eyes glared at him. Scorpius almost wanted to run away, not wanting to deal with his wrath, but decided to take his stance facing him.

"What is it?" Scorpius said. The other boy's blue eyes locked gaze with his as heavy sigh was let out not long after from Caleb, though he could barely hold himself back from hitting Scorpius because of how mad he is to the Malfoy.

"I'm gonna be honest with you. I hate you."

"S-so what?" Scorpius stuttered. He can't believe someone had this aura of authority besides his father. Strict and straight forward.

"So, I want you to make up with Albus." Scorpius' jaw dropped open. He couldn't believe what he heard, but then he managed to utter a single word.

"Why?" Scorpius wondered, did he know about his conversation with Albus on the train? Did Albus told Caleb about that?

"I hate you, but the only reason I help you is because of Albus. He wanted to be your friend. I don't know what happen with you and him, but in case you haven't notice, he always looked at you. The same way he looks to his own friend but it was smeared with sadness, longing and mostly guilt." Scorpius went silent, he admitted that he noticed it the stare the black haired sent him as he always ignored it and even before the sorting, he left the both of them to find another _companion_.

But as of now, he knew that people still didn't like him because of his family. He was lucky enough to get a friend, who was a Muggleborn which why he felt thankful enough for that. Although, his friend always infuriates him sometimes.

"I know you don't care about him. But, if not for him, I wouldn't remove a hex from you." Scorpius scanned him for any signs of lying but found nothing except for his calm and tired face.

"I can see suspicion and distrust in your eyes. Though, it's nothing new. I got that a lot even before Hogwarts. Anyway, think about it, Malfoy." Then he left, leaving behind a boy who looks conflicted to what he will do from now on, whether to do what he said or ignored them completely.

For some reason, the blonde haired Hufflepuff leaving behind a good impression to Scorpius. He didn't have the same talent like his father who could almost read thoughts but he will believed him.

Caleb may be cold to people but honest to a fault is the only good thing from him. Scorpius continued down the hallways to the great hall and decided to return the said favor and to fix his mistake.


	7. First Day (Albus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus' first day are not a happy moment like a normal student had. With his reputation and a n͟e͟w͟ house, of course something bound to happen. But unexpected things happened

Morning came a little quickly for Albus Potter to be prepared of facing a lot of students especially his family. He couldn't forget the day of his sorting, his mind kept replaying the face of his family's face when they saw him sorted into Slytherin. Seeing that he saw none of them in the hall, it took him a moment to realize that he's sitting alone without Theodore and Joshua. He was very much lucky to have friends in his House but that can't be said about the other students. He remembered his dad saying about the betrayal of Slytherin and since he's a Potter and Slytherin, quite a mixed reaction gathered in the large hall.

He slowly scooped a bit of bacon and bite the crispy meat in bliss, appreciating the flavor made by an elf of this school. He put a little of all the food on the table before the food disappears and replaced by desserts.

He was about to finish after relishing the aftertaste of pudding he's been eating for a while when an older Gryffindor nudged him in the head, almost dropped to his plate.

"..." The black haired boy grimaced. He rubbed the back of his head, not knowing what to do as he looked up with his green eyes locked gaze with the angry black eyes.

"Traitor. A Potter in Slytherin, what a disgrace."

Albus stared down the table whilst the older boy glared at him like he's a disease and not to mention, two older Gryffindor in the same height as the older boy much more threatening than his dad.

It lasted for a minute that he still didn't know how to get out of this situation. He always relied on Rose or Teddy but now, he's alone. He wished his friends come sooner, not napping in the dorm with the chance being late to class. He chewed on his bottom lips and opened his mouth slightly, but no sound came out.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" The older Gryffindor taunted him with piercing gaze as Albus choosing to stay silent and tossed his plate away. Though not a moment later, someone cleared his throat, walking slowly beside them with a voice that the young Slytherin felt familiar with. Soft and straight laced tone turned the three older Gryffindor attention away with curiosity and a slight dislike in them.

"Will any of you shut up?" The boy behind them stared intently with his arms crossed. The three older boys glared at the newcomer and realized he was the one who was disliked by most of the students because of his _strange_ exclamation, wearing a yellow-robed as his face showed nothing but still focused on them.

"What are you gonna do about it, _Puff_?" The older Gryffindor sneered followed by his friends.

"You really are an idiot, look over there," The Hufflepuff boy, or as he was called Caleb pointed towards the teacher at the table far away from them, looking at their exchange and itching to do something to them, particularly to the Gryffindor's who obviously started it first.

"Come on, Bradley. Let's just go." The said boy went speechless as he was outspoken by Hufflepuff, the lower House at Hogwarts. He was seething with hate, covered in shameful red cheeks.

"You will pay for this, _Puff_." The leader of the group, Bradley said in a lower tone and made his way to the side of Gryffindor table. The rest of his friends followed and making a rude gesture to them.

Albus filled with relief that the brown-haired boy came to defend him, seeing he wasn't sure what he would do about the entire situation.

"Thank you, Caleb. I'm glad." Albus grinned, the other boy looking away, embarrassed.

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm just annoyed, that's all." Caleb walked away to proceed eating at his House's table. The green eyes followed him and smiled a little before someone interrupted his breakfast for the second time.

"He's so kind, right Al?" The Ravenclaw prefect girl said softly as she stared at her younger brother, somehow reminded Albus of his Aunt Luna.

"Can I ask you something, Allie?" She turned to him and nodded.

"The Sorting Hat said to me yesterday, that Caleb is a kind person. It's just strange why the Sorting Hat said that." He said thoughtfully whilst Allie pursed her lips, smiling softly.

"Hmm... I don't get why the hat said that either, but there's one thing though. Do you remember when the hat took a long time to decide his house during the Sorting?" Albus shook his head. He thought maybe it was because Caleb confused about where he should be sorted, like him.

"As far as I know, there are two reasons why my little brother did it. First, he was arguing with the Hat to put him in Hufflepuff. Secondly, he did it on purpose."

"What? I don't quite understand."

"It's for you, Albus. He saw you nervous during the Sorting. I noticed that somehow he seemed disturbed by your _circumstance_. So, the most logical reason was he did delayed his own sorting because he wanted you to prepare yourself and take a step on what you believe in."

"I know it seemed ridiculous, but for someone like him to argue with the hat when he doesn't care about what house he ended up with? I highly doubt it." The talk with her seemed to open up the young Slytherin's heart, but he didn't quite know what to believe as of now.

"I understand, but..."

"Then let me prove it. Do you know why did he bother to shout in front of the hall with such nonsense like clapping?" He sat in silence, thinking about the moment before his sorting. He thought it's just because the younger boy was bothered to choose his house, but suddenly it clicked to Albus. The hat was right or better yet Allie proved it right too.

"There's no other reason besides that, Al." She left without another word. He didn't know what to think anymore as he started to ponder again about Caleb. He almost laughs how his friend took much of his thought before his very first day.

Before he knew it, his thought was interrupted again by someone who was almost late for breakfast.

"Where's Joshua?" The black haired boy asked to the messy haired Slytherin. The latter shrugged his head nonchalantly.

"In case you haven't notice, I'm late. Can it wait later?"

"Nope." Theodore sighed before he grabbed a muffin and answered grumpily.

"Joshua skipped breakfast. Apparently, he wanted to write a letter to his Mom before class started." He took a bite of the Muffin before continuing his idle talk.

"Hey, have you heard about Malfoy?" Albus shook his head. He didn't know how much had passed since his own incident, but it seemed that's not the case for Scorpius.

"I heard from the prefect that he had a fight with his house mate just now."

"Really?"

"His hair was pink." Theodore said in a matter of fact tone. "Typical Gryffindor prank."

"But do you know what's so weird about it?" The black haired boy cocked his head curiously since it's the first he heard about Scorpius.

"Some Hufflepuff fixed his hair. Weird, isn't it?" Theodore hummed then he turned to the Hufflepuff table full of its students and whisper in a hushed tone.

"Speak of the devil, he's sitting right there." He pointed towards the Hufflepuff table, who calmly eating soup. Alone, with an unfair distance from another student.

So, that's who he is, Albus thought.

"Kind, huh." The black haired boy mumbled, earning a look from Theodore before the latter went silent to eat his remaining sweets or late on his first day would be his most troublesome problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not proud of this editing but this is all I could do. I hope it's still fine. We're nearing the end. You know, I’m shocked how there's three subscriber though there's not one who bookmarked. 
> 
> #thankful


	8. James Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus' breakfast are met with an incident

Albus noticed an old wizard handing out schedules. The man trudged slowly to the Slytherin students with a kind smile on its wake. Without a doubt, he's the Slytherin Head of House, Professor Slughorn.

"You know, it's been an honor to see the Hogwarts Savior up close. Professor Slughorn. Our Head of House for years and now we're his students." Theodore said as he can't contain his excitement. Albus only remembered him from the picture on his dad's study. A potion Professor.

As if he sensed someone talking about him, the man looked over at Albus and smiled.

"Mr. Potter! I'm glad to see you were sorted into my house!" The old man said excitedly.

"I'm sure you would do great." He began giving Albus the schedule before carry on to the next one. It seems like he was very busy, a lot.

"Thank you, Professor..." Albus said quietly. He didn't want to yell, but he wanted to at least show courtesy to the man, he was thankful that he turned and flashed a smile to him. His schedule consists of a mixed class and most of his classes were with the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. For a while, he remembered how his robe changed into green stripes and what would his brother think about him.

"Albus?" He heard a dry cough. Speak of the devil, his brother came when he was least expecting it.

"Hi, James. How are you?" He asked, trying to be inconspicuous as he didn't want to make the inter-house relations worse than it is. But the said brother didn't get the hint. Though, he could guess what he's gonna say. 

"Really? You expect me to act like I was okay?" James asked, making Albus' brows furrowed. As expected, his brother is talking about his House.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Is there something going on?" He asked again. It made his brother balled his fists further. He was anxious about his responses the most, even though he was prepared for it ahead of time.

"This is what's going on. You're in **Slytherin**. I thought I knew my brother for eleven years, but turns out he's nothing but a traitor." James said angrily. His eyes also burned with betrayal whilst the other Gryffindor behind him, followed by a glare except it was full intense of anger mixed with disgust aimed at Albus.

"Look, James. I don't know what your problem is with Slytherin, but it's a great house, you know."

"But, Albus. You're not like a Slytherin!" James said, wincing inwardly at how harsh his voice sounded.

"..." Albus never confirmed his words. It feels like he betrayed himself. The silence in the hall was sickening as Albus held his gaze, waiting for James to say something, but his brother stood there, his teeth clenched and his eyes full of unspeakable emotions. So, he asked him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"..."

"Is it making me less worthy to be your brother?" James crinkled his forehead, downright perplexed on what to answer. The older brother didn't expect that question, he wanted to say it's fine or that it's okay to be in Slytherin but it won't come out. He wanted his brother to be with him in Gryffindor. Telling him about how awesome it is to be there, playing Quidditch together, it's his dream since Albus was born. 

The two boys stood there in silence for several minutes, before someone interrupted their talks. An older boy behind James, looking like he wanted to punch the young Slytherin. It's a wonder to Albus how James befriended him.

"Come on, James. He's a snake. What he needs is a lesson from us, Gryffindor," The older boy had his wand drawn, threatening Albus, but the latter didn't back down trying to calm his pounding heart, afraid of being hexed. Theo did the same, behind Albus not leaving him alone.

"Wands down, Davis. We're leaving." James said before he turned around to leave his brother and Theo in their midst to go the next class. Unfortunately, Davis refused to move and tried to silently cast a _Boogey-bat hex._ Though, it was rebounded by a spell coming from near them.

" _Protego._ "

A red clad figure flashed his wand and pointed towards Albus. James looks enraged by Davis so he punched him hard in the nose. He wanted to draw his wand, but Professor McGonagall, are not pleased to find her third year students did something childish during breakfast.

"Mr. Kellan and Mr. Potter! I can't believe you two do this at the start of the term. Meet me in my office! For Mr. Malfoy, nice work on the Protego Charms. It was very well done. But next time, please no wands out. 5 points to Gryffindor." She said proudly of what the young boy did. It seemed like she was starting to like the Malfoy. 

"Anyway, off you go." Professor McGonagall flashed Albus, a very unnerving smile tugged at one corner of her mouth which made him uncomfortable 

"Good day, students."

The Hat was right. He deserved to be in Slytherin. He was a coward, who drown himself with books and back down from direct confrontation. He gritted his teeth and walked alone to the Charm classroom, leaving Theo dumbfounded to his drastic change.

"Sorry, Theo. I need to be alone." Then Albus left, Theo responded with a sad smile and nodded. He knew that Albus needed some time to cool down and he let him go alone. One thing he knew for sure, he's gonna be okay as he snickered at the scene where the blonde haired boy followed Albus afterwards.

When Albus finally alone in one of the corridors on the way to Charm classroom, he slowed down and stopped. No one in sight to bother him. He can't stop thinking about how James stood there, without confirming or denying his question. It pained him to see that look on his face after he said what's on his mind.

"Are you okay, Albus?" Albus looked at a red-clad figure who stood closer to him, looking differently than when they're on the train.

"Do I look okay, _Malfoy_?" He answered bitterly. Scorpius cringed and back down, obviously didn't expect the hostile reaction.

"What are you doing here, _Malfoy_? You got your wish, right? You're a Gryffindor and I am a Gryffindor reject?"

"Sorry, Albus. I know it was wrong of me to accuse you of something you never intended to do. It's because many people believe that a Malfoy will always be a Slytherin. So, I assume you thought the same when you talked to me while it was you who are not going to Gryffindor." Albus nodded, satisfied that the blonde boy finally understood his intention.

"I never got the chance to explain."

"My fault."

"Really, You remind me of James. Thick headed and short tempered." Albus snickered, knowing Scorpius are feeling guilty at the moment, which he can't help but laugh right now.

"Don't laugh! That's why I said sorry."

Albus resisted the urge to laugh and instead he just jammed his finger into Scorpius. "You've got nothing to be sorry for."

Scorpius, the only one who treated him him normally is apologizing to him. Albus didn't want it. "Anyway, thank you for protecting me. So, we're good?"

"Yeah. For now." Albus noticed the sarcasm and giggled slightly. He didn't know why people not like him, but he was funny. He was glad Scorpius was his first friend.

"Anyway, Scorpius. How did you know I was here? I thought you had Potion class first?"

"Oh, Caleb told me you'd be here." Albus wondered. He thought Hufflepuff had Potions with Gryffindor now. But he may be wrong.

"I had a class, so... are you gonna be okay?" For once, Albus was alright. In two days, he already made a mess, but now he was gonna took it head on.

"Yes. Thanks, Scorpius. See you at lunch." Albus waited and the boy just gave a thumbs up. He can't wait. He had best friend just like his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not proud of this chapter. Really, I tried to fix the lines, but it ended up with more unnecessary and sometimes shorter lines. 
> 
> Sorry for the late update because of something... work related.


	9. Rose Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Rose are in different house. The girl he used to be friends with are always avoided him, so he decided to approach her.

The first week went by fast with so many new things to learn. Albus found himself entertained with how much he learned from Hogwarts. He could make many potions, practice a new spells, but one thing he can't do though. Quidditch.

He didn't know what's so fun about it. He learned to fly from his father, mother and even James but he can't seem to think about the fun of it. Partially, it's because of James who managed to drop him from his brooms. So, he developed a peculiar distaste towards the game.

Friday came and the first years only had classes in the morning, Quidditch and Albus was glad it was over. He found himself in the Astronomy Tower, doing nothing. As Albus got into his comfortable position, he was surprised to hear a footsteps climbing over the creaky ladder. In the light of the moon, he saw Scorpius wearing his red and gold sweater and slid down next to him. Albus' eyes searched his with a puzzled expression. Not even Theo and Joshua. His friends in Slytherin. How did Scorpius—?

"Before you ask, I wanted to look for you, but I couldn't find you. So, I asked around and he said that you would be in Astronomy Tower."

"I assume that the he you referred to was Caleb, am I right?" Scorpius nodded vigorously.

"I knew it."

Albus didn't get to see him much, but still the Hufflepuff boy managed to guess where he was and It's a wonder how spot on his guess too.

"What? Anyway, I met him in the hallway and he said he was gonna go to the library."

"Eh? Before curfew? I thought first years don't have homework?"

"That's what I ask him too, but he just ignored me. He looks like he had something on his mind." Scorpius stopped. Albus wanted to ask more however, something prevented him, because the gray eyes on him looked almost conflicted. He was gonna steer him out of their current conversation, but Albus heard one of the girls snickered, whilst others chattered. He mumbled, "I hate them. I was glad that Slytherin mostly ignore me, but Gryffindor, like I thought worse as I've imagined."

"I know what you mean. I didn't expect that Gryffindor was this mean to me." Scorpius said softly, although he didn't seem bothered at all. They looked at the two of them like some creatures from the Forbidden Forest, which made Albus really irked. But Scorpius shrugged, studying his own hands.

"But I'm still glad I actually asked the Hat to be in Gryffindor." Albus gaped at Scorpius, mouth still parted. He somewhat remembered about it, but momentarily forgot at the moment.

"What?"

"You don't know?" He said and the boy quickly added. "You can ask the Hat you know."

Scorpius' statement startled Albus, he didn't know or did he? He tried to recall what his father said.

_If it worries you so much, Al, The Sorting Hat takes your opinion into account, you know?_

Albus pondered for a moment, it takes someone's opinion into account. That meant putting your choice into the Hat but why did Scorpius think that the Hat let him choose? If so, that's why Scorpius was so confident on the train.

"Wait, so that means you ask the hat to put you into Gryffindor? But it doesn't make sense, Scorpius." Scorpius tilted his head, confused.

"My dad said the Sorting Hat took your opinion into account. Theoretically, It's different from what you told me." Albus continued. Apparently, Scorpius shook his head, unable to comprehend what he's saying. At once Albus was on his feet, startling his friend.

"That means the reason why the hat put you into Gryffindor was because of the hat saw the Gryffindor's quality in you. Even though, you wanted a Gryffindor, the hat still needs to make a decision based on you." Scorpius' eyes widened. He didn't know about this, but if it's true he was delighted, really. He quickly forgot what they were talking about, but he was glad that it leads to this. He belonged in Gryffindor, undoubtedly.

"Thank you, Albus." He meant it. Many doubt the Hat's decision, but somehow what Albus said really warms his heart. But then, he thought about Albus and wanting to ask about his Sorting. He was really curious on why the Hat put him in Slytherin.

"If I'm really belong in Gryffindor, then what about you, Albus?"

"To be honest, ever since I think about Hogwarts, I felt like different from my family. That's why I can roughly guess where I ended up with. The hat probably considered that too, because the only choice I was given only Ravenclaw or Slytherin. So, here I am. I guess." He said meekly. He looked away besides Scorpius, to avoid embarrassment. The son of Harry Potter felt he belonged in Slytherin, that would make the headline of the Daily Prophet for a week. Then, in a moment of silence, a voice called out to them, particularly Albus.

"Is it true, Al?" A blur of the blue figure came closer showed Rose which has low contrast to her figure who should've been dyed in red robes and tie. Albus rises to his feet immediately, startling Scorpius slightly, but he didn't care at the moment. The question is why was Rose here? But he couldn't answer as he had been met with Rose's right hand grabbed his and she hissed, "Come with me."

Albus gave an angry sigh, thinking she wanted to argue with him, but he stayed still, adamant on staying with Scorpius thus he laid on his back and looked into the sky. He waited for an angry outburst, but it didn't come as he predicted.

He turned his head and saw an almost red faced who was about to cry.

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry." She said, almost sound like a whisper in the quiet night. She kept sending him subtle glances and Albus had a blank look on his face, almost like he didn't know what to say after Rose ignored him for almost a week after the Sorting. As he turned his head again to look away from Rose, she continued. "I knew it wasn't my place to judge, but I thought you betrayed us. No, not us. Me."

Scorpius noticed the silence, part of him wanting to leave, but the other half wanted to mend Albus' relationship with Rose and so he said, with utmost bravery.

"What do you mean, Rose?" She was startled by his question, though immediately she gave him a subtle glare. Obviously, she didn't want someone interfered their talks.

"It's not your business, Malfoy."

"Then my Sorting are not your business too, Rose." She opened her mouth but then closed it again. "A week, Rose. You never talk to me, I guess this means our friendship for all these years are nothing to a day's of sorting."

That's all he said. Rose can't complain about the whole _ignoring_ Albus problem. She literally did that because she can't take Albus going into Slytherin. She didn't know what to do as she was told by his father that Slytherin are sly and awful.

"It's not what you think, Al. I promise! It's just..."

"Just what, Rose? My own parents didn't care when I got into Slytherin. Why didn't you?!" Albus nearly lost it. He went on about how his dad told him about Severus Snape, his own Sorting and how he assured Albus that it didn't matter. Rose listened while holding herself as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"I-i know. But I'm confused about it, Al. My parents, especially my dad. He always told me bad things about Slytherin. I should've known it's just his idiotic prejudice against them, but he's my dad. What do you expect me to do?!" She wept and Albus backed down. He knew Rose was tough and stubborn, but he guessed, there's always a limit to everything.

"So, you don't hate me?"

"Of course not! You're my cousin." He laid his hand on her shoulder, she looked to the left and he confessed.

"I miss you, Rose. I don't want you to hate me. But, please understand. No matter what you do, I already belonged in Slytherin. I hope you still be my friend, like when we were kids again." She rubbed her eyes and willing to look at Albus as a friend again. She laughed, it reminds her of the old days, whenever Rose did something wrong, Albus never apologize. He knew that it would only bring her into being spoiled, Rose did notice it too. She was glad to have Albus as a family.

"Can I ask you something, Al?" Albus nodded.

"It's not that I mind being in Ravenclaw, Al. But do you think I deserve in Ravenclaw?" This shocked Albus to the core, he was always worried about her opinion's of him that he forgot, Rose was a Ravenclaw. A house other than a Gryffindor, like him.

"I'm not a nerdy person like you nor am I a smart one. So, I was wondering, Did I really belong in Ravenclaw?"

"No doubt." It was Scorpius who answered. Albus was surprised that he still here and dare to speak in front of Rose, when the latter showed a lot of animosity to him.

"What do you mean, _Malfoy_?" It seemed like Rose was going soft on him as she didn't tell him to go away. A small grin quirked up Scorpius' mouth.

"If so, how do you know Albus was here?"

"Huh? I just guess he was here, knowing Albus liked to be alone."

"You know that's not true, Rose." Scorpius denied. He pointed his index finger to her. "There is a lot of places to be alone. A library, The Lake, or what your parents always do in Dumbledore Army. Room of requirement. Why here?"

He stopped, but added, "The answer is you know everything about Albus. His habits and personality. Ravenclaw is all about wits and intelligence. You read him like a book that's the same as reading a book itself."

"Really?" She put her palmed fist on her chin, although there was nothing to be thinking about. She knew Scorpius was right. Such a supportive friend he is. No, is it companion? Oh well, it didn't matter to Rose. Right now, she was glad that she made up with Albus. It's getting lonely to be by herself and her friends who often went to library or talking about lessons.

"Hmm..." Albus hummed. He watched Rose and Scorpius for a moment, surprised with how calm his cousin is. He would never have thought Rose would be this docile. All well ends well. He softly grabbed her arm and Scorpius. They looked up, looking back to the sky and enjoying the silence and beauty that it held. They knew their _friendship_ was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish this quickly. Ughh... I hate unfinished stories, especially the one I made with utmost dedication to be almost good as it could be. So, I'm gonna finish this until end of the year. No matter what.


	10. Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus' everyday lives are starting to improve. But, the others won't allow him to have a peaceful day at Hogwarts.

Albus awoke that tuesday morning staring at a ceiling when he heard a shuffling near his bed. He came to a sudden realization. It's morning already. He looked over to see that he was the last one awake.

Realizing that he would be late, Albus jumped out of bed and hurried into his uniform before picking up his books, quills, cauldron, potion ingredients and ink into the bag and shoving it into his school bag. He rushed out of the room and headed to the Great Hall.

The doors to the Great Hall had been open and he scurried through to look towards the Slytherin table. None of his friends are here. He glanced at the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, but found it was almost empty except for the few first year students and some older students.

Then, he finally saw someone from the corner of his eyes. A brown haired boy with an azure eyes, wearing a yellow robe sitting there, rolling his fork around the eggs on his plate. His brown hair basked under the dim of sunlight, making him looks more stood out than other Hufflepuff students.

"Caleb!" Albus called out to him and the boy turned his head, looking tired and bored. He shuffled over to where the Caleb sat.

"Morning, Al." Albus nodded quickly, grateful that someone had been here to accompany him for breakfast. He settled into the seat beside him and placed a sandwich mixed with bacon and eggs on his plate.

"So, what are you doing here all alone? It's almost time for class."

Caleb observed him with obvious amusement and he's consciously frowned as his expression couldn't hide his confusion. This seemed to please the other boy as his lips curled into a cruel smile.

"Did my House ring a bell to you?" Caleb sneered. His tone is bold and had a cynical attitude, trying to incite a memory on Albus. Then, the black haired boy finally remembered. Slytherin and Hufflepuff had a class together today.

"Right. We're in the same class."

"..." Caleb looked back at his food and Albus wanted to ask him why he's still here, but he was too hungry, so he relented and picked a sandwich mixed with bacon and eggs.

The black haired boy looked to the left and found a Potion's book, it convinces him that Caleb had been studying for his next class. He wished he's awake sooner to be his tutor in potion, seeing he's already prepared for the day he's in Hogwarts.

"Hey, Caleb. Take a look at the first row in the library, I'm sure you'll find it helpful since it correlates with this term potion's class."

"... Thanks."

The two of them never around each other much except for class. Albus was busy hanging out with Scorpius and Rose, sometimes with Theo and Joshua to watch Slytherin Quidditch together. But never Caleb. He wanted to but he always went to the library. Guess this is the reason then, Albus thought. Though, it seemed weird. He never sees him with his friends or rather anyone at all.

"Hey, Caleb." He didn't turn around, yet answered Albus anyway.

"I know what you're going to say, _Albus Potter._ I don't need your pity." Albus' gaze probably noticeable to the Hufflepuff as he huffed.

"But, we're friends, right?" As if to confirm his question, a nod was sent his way. Albus munched the bread happily and got himself full before the two of them exited the Great Hall together. Not noticing the plate his friend's at was untouched.

Albus had always been quiet to others, but as he went further with Caleb, some students mostly Gryffindor shot him a glare or worse, shove him aside and whispering crude remarks whilst a hand clapped down on his shoulder calming him.

"What a traitor."

"I never thought a Potter would betrayed his own dad legacy."

Albus knew better to ignore them but sometimes he can't help but think about it. He felt like he deserved it for a reason. That's why he can't face them like a true Potter would.

Then, something happened.

He'd been walking with Caleb in a quiet corridor. But, Caleb asked him to escort him to the loo, which near the class. Suddenly, one of the Gryffindor who often saying bad things to him, walked behind him and shoved him around the shoulder which made him tripped and fell.

There was a thud and the next thing he knew was that he was on the ground.

"Ugh..." Albus cried, his eyes closed in pain. He struggled, trying to keep himself from falling. Bruises started to appear on his forehead.

"Sorry, _Potter_. I didn't see you there." He said with such a distaste. He knew many of them like this one hate the idea of Potter in Slytherin, but he never thought this would happen, besides the usual remarks.

"You know, I can't wait the moment you will stray. Just like the Dark Lord did." Albus tensed and the Gryffindor, added, "You're nothing like your brother. I don't know why your dad bothers to raise a disappointment like you."

Albus opened his mouth and then closed it again, unable to answer back. He swallowed his saliva and remained silent throughout their ordeal, but then the older boy said, "Need I remind you, your own brother won't even look at you. He told me you can't even do Quidditch. Can you imagine how your family feels when they can't see his son having their first Quidditch match?" Albus' heart beats faster. He didn't know what to respond. His breath hitched and sweats started to roll down his head. He felt the rough cold hand grasped the back of his neck. It brushed against him like an iron threaten to break him.

"Why are you still alive then?"

That was it. He left as soon as Albus' mind began to haze. His fingers twitched and his chest started to hurt. He can't breath and Albus clutched his hand to his chest, trying to ease the pain but it didn't work. His mind began to feel fuzzy as his breathing got faster and desperate. It felt like a fire forced down his throat.

"Albus?" A voice called out to him. He couldn't answer and he felt himself being lead down a stairs, to who knows where. His breathing slowed a bit as he felt the air wasn't much constricting him anymore.

"Look at me, Albus. Repeat after me, inhale and exhale. Slowly," Caleb said, with a soft voice he had. Albus followed his instruction and felt it was getting easier to breathe. He looked at Caleb, a sad and worry expression latched on his face. It made him sad to see his friend looking like that.

"Al, what happened?" Albus shook his head.

"Okay, then. Let me ask you one thing. It's a Gryffindor, right?" Albus' breath hitched. He didn't what look showed on his face right now, but it must've seemed worse to Caleb as he began to frown then turned into anger.

"I'm sorry." A rasped voice said, as Albus trying to regain his bearing.

"It's okay, Al. I'll take care of it." Albus sniffed and he sat down looking defeated. His worn out form worried Caleb to no end. He never sees Albus in such a state. So, he did the first rational thing came to mind.

"Al, let's go." Caleb threatened as he didn't wait for Albus to respond and dragged him to the Hospital Wing. He didn't realize that they have already arrived.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey looked at Albus who was worse for wear.

"I don't know." Caleb said a bit sheepishly, pushing Albus over to one of the beds. He was lying on the bed, pale and his breaths hitched a little.

"Can you give him a calming draught, Madam Pomfrey?" She raised her eyebrows but didn't question him further. She went through a couple of vials and returned with a full goblet of blue potion. Albus drank obediently, feeling the potion sliding down his throat. He swallowed and grimaced. It didn't taste good, Caleb presumed.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey inquired, taking Albus slow yet reassuring nod puts her at ease.

"Go to sleep, Mr. Potter. Don't worry about the class. I'll tell the teacher later." Albus dozed off before he could respond, feeling sleepy rather quickly.

"I advise you to go to class, young man. I'll take care of him, don't worry. You go on, now," Madam Pomfrey insisted. But Caleb was having none of it. He would fix this, he didn't know it was this bad. So, he was willing to take the next step.

"Do you know which way is the headmistress office?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not proud of this chapter. But, rest assured. I already edit it four times, it won't be a waste of time for you guys to read since I hope my writing can help you and/or make you enjoy it.


	11. Incident (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The incident brought Caleb's true nature on how he perceived Albus.

Caleb trudged down the hallway. He could feel his heart thumping and clenching his fists. He hated how he can't protect someone important to him. Not even blood dribbled out slowly, eased the pain in his heart.

So, he quickly followed the directions Madam Pomfrey had given him and arrived at a statue of a gargoyle.

"Lemon drop." He shouted angrily. It leaped aside and revealed the moving staircase. It seemed only a minute had passed before he arrived in front of a door.

_Knock! Knock!_

The door opened and Caleb walked into the room. It's filled with a huge book case, portraits and a large wooden desk in the centee of the room. The Headmistress was seated comfortably, writing a report of how things are in Hogwarts.

She noticed the boy clad in yellow robe and motioned him to come towards her. Caleb moved forward and standing in front of the old lady showing a lot of hate and pain as he slammed the table, almost toppling the stacked books.

Professor McGonagall sighed upon seeing her student in a foul mood.

"What might be the problem, Mister...—"

"Caleb."

"Alright, Mr. Caleb. What seems to be the problem?" She pursed her lips when he didn't respond. He always knows what to say against snide and cruel people but right now he just couldn't say the word he want to say.

"..."

"Is it about Mr. Potter? I noticed you've grown closer before the Sorting."

"..!" The Headmistress McGonagall seemed to know about him and Albus friendship. Then did she knows about what happen to Albus?

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Caleb."

"Really?" Caleb didn't seemed perturbed by her and pushed forward with his questions.

"I had known about Mr. Potter and your acquintance through Head Boy after the Sorting."

"..."

"Although, just yesterday the Slytherin Prefect, Mr. Goyle informed me of Mr. Potter predicament. But, I still had doubts. Then, today's happened. I can see that it seems to be true, seeing you get mad about Mr. Potter condition."

"I-I..."

"I understand. No need to be sorry, Mr. Caleb." The young boy turned away. He knew it's wrong of him to put all the blame on the Headmistress.

"Now, go back to Mr. Potter. I'm sure he will be quite happy to see you be there for him, Mr. Caleb."

Then, Caleb walked away from her. Slow but steady steps he took but he stopped for a moment before he closes the door,

"Thank you, Professor."

•  
•

It was nearing lunchtime by the time Caleb was done from his sudden visit to the Headmistress' office. The Hospital wing filled with friendly staff and they're quick to notice him and motioned him to Albus' room without question. Probably due to Madam Pomfrey's order.

Caleb was delighted when the sleeping boy's are well rested and comfortable. He didn't what he would do if he found nothing other than the sickly form of Albus. Although, he finds himself to be relieved and ready to tell the brother about the incident, he didn't imagine that Albus would be awake.

"Ughh..." Caleb heard a groan after he prepared to leave. Albus cleared his throat and pointed towards the glass of water, signalling his drying throat.

"Here," Caleb brought the glass closer and Albus accepted it with a smile.

"What are you doing here, Caleb?"

"Is that any way to treat your friend who brought you here?" Caleb gave him a flat look, he didn't understand what Albus thinking sometimes. Of course he wouldn't leave him alone.

"That's not what I meant. I thought you had class," Albus said with a rasped voice. It seemed like he was still sore. He rolled over and pulling his blankets up. "What time is it?"

"Almost dinner. As for the answer of your question, Professor McGonagall allowed me to skip class today."

"Really..." He mumbled but then he suddenly sat up.

"What? I missed a whole day?!"

"Pretty much, took you long enough to realize."

Caleb stared at him. He inspected every inch of Albus' body to notice something. He caught a glimpse of purple bruise around his neck. He looked with anger and balled his fists, he wanted to kill the one who did this.

Just as he was about to ask Albus who was responsible for this incident, an almost-red looking hair girl and a boy who was rather familiar to the both of them.

"Al, you okay?!" Rose jumped at Albus, hugging him with her small stature. It looks like the girl worried so much about him, so Caleb slipped away to go back to Hufflepuff dorm.

"What happened, Al?" Scorpius asked, he obviously didn't notice a yellow robe walking away from them but not Albus. He wanted to yell at Caleb to stay but it would make the situation more awkward. So, he answered. "I'm fine. Maybe I was a little tired from late night reading."

The two of them looked flabbergasted. Scorpius couldn't help wanting to poke the entire left side of Albus' face.

"Trust Al to not getting enough sleep." Albus was glad he believed him. He didn't want them worry, but apparently Rose was not. She insisted there's something going on.

"Really, Al? You expect me to believe that?" It gave him a shiver and cold sweat rolling down his back. He smiled sheepishly after slapping Scorpius' hand away.

"He's fine, Rose. I mean, really you can hardly believe Albus would be stupid enough to land himself in the Hospital Wings."

"Shut up, _Malfoy_." Rose said, looking away. She didn't want to force Albus to talk in front of Scorpius. So, she relented.

"So, how long have you been here?" She asked instead.

"A day."

Albus shook his head, ashamed he missed an entire day of class. He sank back against his pillows.

"Don't worry, Al. We've got the lesson covered. You just need to rest and it will like nothing happen at all."

"More like you can drown yourself listening to Professor tomorrow."

"Hush. Anyway, who was the Hufflepuff with you just now?"

"Oh, I never told you didn't I? He's Caleb. We-- I mean, Scorpius and I met him on the train. He's the one who brought me here."

"Hmm... so that's it. Okay, we'll be going now."

"Ehhh... I want to play exploding snap with Albus. Why are we leaving so soon?" Scorpius groaned but Rose smacked him on his head.

"It's not your house. It's a Hospital Wing."

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow. Get well soon, Al." Scorpius said, waving his armd excitedly. Rose followed touching his arm lightly before leaving.

"Bye." Albus waved back. They filed out of the hospital wing, arguing again. He laughed to the sight of them and took a nap smiling happily after seeing two important people to his whole world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left, I guess. I'm thankful for 15 kudos and a few subscribe to my story. It means a lot to me. I sincerely hope you all enjoy this. 
> 
> And one more thing, I make extra chapter for this series. It's like a continuation but not fixed timeline.


	12. James Potter (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James finally realized what's important to him.

James Sirius Potter. The first child of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, are the carbon copy of his namesake. James Potter and Sirius Black. He started Hogwarts with incredible popularity and talents to show at Hogwarts. He's well-built enough to be in Quidditch and in his second year, he leads the winning team, Gryffindor as the house with the highest score than the year before.

Needless to say, he's the epitome of his namesake. He wished he could be with Albus and enjoyed their time at Hogwarts together but then it happened. Albus sorted into Slytherin. It's one thing if it's Hufflepuff but Slytherin... not so much. The growing rivalry between the two House still went on even after all these years and even more hostile since the Great Wizarding War II.

He tried hard to accept Albus but he couldn't hold the though his little brother in Slytherin with so much of an excitement, especially the one arounds him still bare their claws harder against the former pureblood supremacies house.

He couldn't shake the thought of what his little brother said before.

_"Is it making me less worthy to be your brother?"_

Of course not. They will always be brother, no matter what. So, he decided to clear his thoughts and trying hard to accept the fact of his little brother's sorting for Albus' sake altogether.

Apparently, it wasn't enough. His stomach suddenly filled with dread and worry. It's not because of he's in Quidditch Pitch. Not about his friends too since they're here with him. Is it Albus?

He muttered to himself about the feelings he felt, not realizing the approaching figure as the loud voice yelled from afar.

"James. Sirius. Potter," The boy clad in a yellow robe, covered his neck with a yellow scarf around his neck slowly said the older student to attract his attention which worked too well, seeing the older boy and his friends turned around almost immediately.

"Hey, _Puff._ Are your little tails finally lost directions?" One of the friends holding a broom sneered loudly. Though, the Hufflepuff boy ignored him.

"I need to talk to you, James. **Privately**."

The boy who had spoken was a Hufflepuff. He was a lot shorter than Albus, that means a first year. But, his azure eyes and messy brown hair are familiar. Then, it clicked. He recognized him, the one who made fun of the situation during the Sorting, but he didn't know his name.

"Oh. Er, okay," he answered, nervously twirling the broomstick in his hand.

"I assume you're still oblivious as to why I'm here. I'll explain shortly, I'm Caleb, a first year like your little brother."

"..!"

"I wouldn't be here if it's not about Albus."

James was so shocked by the sudden declaration that he could only stare as hw explained.

"He's in the Hospital Wing. There's an incident happens while he walked to the class with me." He told him. "You probably should go check on him."

James paled slightly, he wanted to say something but he closed his mouth again. Without another word, he walked slowly across the pitch to where his little brother at the moment but he was stopped for a moment by the hand on his shoulder as the younger boy whispered.

"One more thing, the culprit are probably from your house. Albus still reluctant to tell the teachers and friends but he didn't deny when I asked him."

"W-what?"

"You're his big brother. Take care of it." He turned away and left James alone on his thoughts. The older boy clenched his fists. He couldn't believe this happen to his little brother. Not even a year went by and he was hurt by one of the students here, not to mention his House mates are the cause of this.

He thought that what matters is that he's changed but he thought wrong. Some Gryffindors would not accept that Slytherin is a good house. They won't accept it. That's why he will changed them. So that none of it happen again. With that in mind, He turned on his heel and sprinted across the pitch.

'Albus, please be okay.'

•  
•

_"Albus Potter," Albus walked forward and sat upon the stool. The hat was put on his head and he could see almost every single student's eyes, brimming with anticipation as his feet dangling slightly from his short stature._

_His gaze fell short upon his head hung low. He knew exactly what they were waiting, son of Harry Potter, a future Gryffindor. But, the Sorting Hat knew that he's not meant to be there, he knew it too._

_"SLYTHERIN!" The hat's last word had been spoken loudly to reach the entire hall as everyone let out a gasp once they heard it. He wouldn't dare to look up at the piercing gaze of the crowd of students and Professors alike as he felt cold sweat rolling down his cheeks._

_He vaguely noticed how he stumbled towards the table under Slytherin flag as he felt the stares and the whispers from the people around him. He didn't care that he had not received the cheers and clapping that the other new students should had because he fixed his gaze to his brother and cousins. James, Rose, Teddy and others had averted their gaze to their friends or kept their eyes on the table in front of them._

_It hurts._

_Their eyes spoke of disgust aimed to him and Albus tried to shrink back in his seat. He couldn't shake the cold feeling in his chest was agonizing that there was nothing besides pain._

With a jolt of surprise, Albus sat up straight. It took him a minute to remember that it was just a dream, waiting after a month of dreamless night. The dull pain in his chest disappeared as soon as he wake up.

He realized the sudden movement had awakened someone. His brown haired brother with a drool rolled down his mouth.

"Al?" James asked sleepily. He snapped out of his daze and looked at Albus in concern.

The moon was high in the sky, its lights almost touching both of them. So calm and quite, that for a moment, he forgot what nightmare he had recently. Putting aside James' concern gaze which made the younger boy to reminiscence of his dream.

"Hey, James." Albus said slowly. He tried to breath in another calming breath as he saw his brother moved to stand beside him.

"Al, I'm here to ask you something." Albus opened his eyes to the sight of James looking at him with a strange expression on his face.

"Wha--" Albus dreaded this moment where he received the concerned brown eyes of his as it seemed to pierce right through him.

"I heard from a puff-- I mean, your Hufflepuff friend that you were being bullied. Is that true?" James weakly asked that Albus could hardly hear it.

The green eyes still looked down. He swallowed, unable to answer. Trembling from fear of being found out even though it's a fruitless attempt.

The third year Gryffindor bit his lips, telling himself to convince himself, this was the right thing to do and continued.

"His name was Caleb. He told me that you were being bullied. Is that true?" Memories of the recent event flew to Albus' thoughts, threatened him to say outloud.

"Did he lie?" Albus quickly shook his head, unaware he just gave his older brother answer to his question.

"J-James..." Albus stuttered. James didn't understand why Albus seemed so adamant to stay quiet from this recent ordeal.

"Who is it?" No answer.

"Is it a Gryffindor?" Albus stiffened unconsciously.

"I-I... don't--" Albus bit his lips, forcing the memories to leave his mind.

"Last question, is it my friends?" Albus shook his head quickly, confirming James' suspicion. The brown eyes mirroring their mother filled with sadness.

There was a moment of silence. They could feel the tension was really draining both of them. But none of the brother did anything until James patted the young boy's head gently.

"You're too kind, Al." Albus looked up. The brown eyes of his brother found his own green eyes, but this time there was a gentle gaze, which always shown to Albus whenever he was afraid.

"You know, this reminds me when we were kids. You took the blame for my pranks which almost killed hurt a little kid."

"..."

"That's why, this time I'm gonna take care of it." Albus was speechless. He didn't know what to say other than a smile twitched at the corner of his mouth.

"Little Al," James leaned forward, letting Albus rested against his shoulder. He stroked his back as the small fingers wrapped around the fabric of his sleeve.

"Thanks, Jamie." Albus clung to him tighter and smiled. The young Slytherin was glad, his brother accepted him. Not more than a month, his dad followed too. It was more than anything he could've ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. this is the end of the series. Finally, it's finished.


	13. Seer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth behind the incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will mark the first special part for this series. It will skipped timeline and place to fit the necesary storyline

The next day, an older figure at the corner of the astronomy tower, hidden under the shadow. He worked on completing the worksheet for History Class. He wished he could have more time to work on it but Professor Binns are having none of it and strict to deadline. Resigned, he sighed loudly. He wondered why he took the Head boy position without much thought.

"Hello, Teddy. Fancy meeting you here." Teddy looked up to see a smiling girl above him, holding a book.

"It's a pleasure, Allie. I'm grateful for your visit on this fine day."

The two exchanged looks between them and laughed.

"I'm glad you still had a humour in you, Teddy." A soft spoken voice coming from the Ravenclaw with a teasing tone.

Teddy and Allie had been working together ever since they took their position. Although, at first Teddy a little wary of the girl, he decided to observe for the moment. It had been a while that he discovered that Allie's true nature. Unlike him who's a metamorphmagus, she's a seer. A rare kind, born from a muggle.

"I assume you're here because you heard about Caleb?" She nodded solemnly.

"It seems like my decision are quite right," Allie told Teddy. Even though she smiled slightly while she says it, her expression somehow filled with regret and sorrow.

Teddy looked at her, a penetrating stare that made her again stiffened and then it turned into a smile.

"I know. That's why you don't need to regret it, Allie. I'm sure you thought that through before making a decision."

"But still..."

Allie's seer gift of seeing the futures are developing under the tutelage of Professor Trelawney. Her minds are shaped to handle magical core inside her and staying calm watching many different events led to the future.

One cannot decide easily which would hold the best possible outcome for the future because it's like picking milk under different brands. So, she observed carefully. She stayed in the background and preventing event from becoming into worse outcome.

Even so, she always regretted the decision. No matter which one she picked, there's always someone bound to get hurt by her decision and that's the fact she can't get over with.

"I know it's been hard on you, but know that your decision saved peoples. That's all that matters, no matter what you think." Teddy said proudly. He appreciated the effort the girl brings to the hard-making decision. It shook Allie from her thoughts and she couldn't help but feeling happy from what he said.

"If it wasn't for you. I wouldn't know about everything occurs to Albus beforehand.

Teddy remembered how he always reported to Headmistress and prevented the older student from doing anything other than insults to his little brother.

"Thanks, Teddy. It made me happy, really."


	14. Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus' days are getting more eventful than usual after the incident. He will know that in Hogwarts, anything could happen.

Albus was in the middle of reading of _Advanced Potion Book_ alone in his bed. His friend, Theodore was snoring loudly without care, dreaming about Quidditch whilst a hand waved around assuming it was trying to catch a snitch.

Joshua, on the other hand was saying gibberish things. He couldn't tell what it is. So, he ignored him for the time being.

He didn't notice how much time had passed since then but he's started to get tired and closed the book. Though, he jumped when he heard a sound coming from the door which opened slightly because nobody seemed to care about closing it.

Then he noticed flash of brown emerged from the darkness of his room and leaning closer to look at the little animal hunched over, cowering behind the door with both claws out to protect itself from harm.

The black haired boy stepped over his bed and inspecting the animal closer. Brown with purple bruises trailed over the body, he could tell how the animal was a male fox despite its light brown color and his lower organ covered in thick fur.

Albus squatted down in front of the fox and pulled him into his lap. The fox began to relax in his arms, with the little snout breathed evenly. The young boy stroke the fur gently and sensing a familiar feeling for him ever since he holds the fox.

Albus wondered how the fox could passed the entrance easily but he let it slide for now.

"Where do you come from, little guy?" Albus asked softly, rubbing his fur slowly to calm him down. The fox stiffened before leaning himself into the touch.

"You know, I feel like I've seen you. Have we met before?" The fox shook his head. Albus was beginning to like the clever animal since they understand each other. Though, he probably imagined it because how could an animal comprehend what he's saying? It's just ludicrous.

Then his head looked up into Albus' green eyes. Blue eyes met him with an intense gaze shortly before looking away. The fox curled in on himself with a small sigh, burying his snout in his brush, the black-tipped ears moving back and forth.

Albus would like to talk a bit more with the fox but he decided to drop into the bed, drifting into a dreamless sleep. Not noticing a few moments later, the fox slipped away under his arms and give a smile.

A week had passed since their first meeting. Albus always found the fox on his room sniffing at every corner. Fortunately, there were no students to study in the library. The fox had attached to him rather quickly and curled up on his chest.

Albus wrapped protectively around the brown fox, whose fur was so fluffy it almost made him fall asleep. Though he soon followed the fox, laid asleep with a steady breathing.

"Good night, Al." He didn't hear how the fox whispered softly on his ears as he fell back to the bed with a smile.


	15. Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus met Allie and found out another truth besides what Caleb appears to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I need to say sorry that my story are mostly focused on my OC after the main series ended. It's probably too late but I wanted to experiment on my own story with a new idea and how to create a mini story inside main storyline

On the way looking for his Hufflepuff friend, Albus saw the Ravenclaw prefect or in short, Allie. Caleb's sister. She walked towards him and saying something weird. Probably typical Ravenclaw traits.

"Would you like to see something?" Allie offered with a smile. She had a sly look on her face which made him twitched slightly.

"S-sure. I guess?" He answered and Allie chant something with her wand. A spell he didn't know aimed at him.

Albus suddenly felt his feet lift from the ground and fell into the soft carpeted floor below him. He's not with the Ravenclaw anymore, he was in a house. Muggle house like Aunt Hermione showed him. It's different unlike wizards house. He saw an old woman and a little girl in a couch. He heard them saying something but couldn't heard a single word. So, he leaned closer and watched the scene unfolded before him.

***  
 _Under a quaint light of the moon, a young woman with braided brown hair and hazel eyes sat on a long armchair. Besides her, a mini version of the woman with blue eyes inherited from her father leaned against her chest, looking very cheerful as she stared at her mother._

_"So, what's his name gonna be, mom?" Allie finally asked, she rubbed her mother' stomach as she looking at her with dreamy eyes._

_"Hmm... what about Isaac, Allie?" Elizabeth asked her back. The first time she named her daughter was five years ago with her husband but now he was on a mission for months. Hopefully, he'll be back when she went into labor. Allie, who was excited for her baby brother can't wait to know his name._

_"I think that's a common name." Allie tapped her fingers on her lips._

_"Hmm... really~ I thought it would be lovely. Then what do you think about his name?" She went silent, deep in thought as she closed her eyes and opened them like she had an inspiration._

_"I think... Caleb is a nice name." Her mother looked at her, surprised at her sudden suggestion._

_"C-Caleb?" Allie nodded. "It means whole hearted. If we put his name together, Caleb Leighton. It has a nice ring to it, right?"_

_"Caleb Leighton..." Elizabeth blinked and rolled the name around her tongue few times before grinning widely._

_"I think you're right, Allie. It would be wonderful." Allie beamed at her mother. She gave her a big hug before releasing an excited breath. The both of them had an interesting chat all night about how would the soon-to-be part of their family are gonna be like. Mother or father. Probably both._

_"Let's go tell dad." Elizabeth snorted. She was wondering what would her husband be thinking when his own daughter named their son. It would be quite of a surprised to him._

***  
The world swirled violently around Albus as Albus felt himself being pulled back into the cold floor with a thud. He pressed his eyes to his palms, trying to shake a dizzy feelings. Not long after, he noticed the pair of slightly bigger arms wrapping around his waist, tugging him upwards.

"What is that?" He started to tremble, shocked by what he seen as Allie began to explain.

"I created this spell. A variant of Legilimency. It's meant to share your memories with someone, willingly."

"So, that's what it is. Caleb, huh?" She nodded, careful not to disclose any information about her little brother being animagus.

"His name means 𝙬𝙝𝙤𝙡𝙚-𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙩𝙚𝙙. I guess that's why he'd willing to do anything just to help."

"Muggle are really interesting when it comes to name, huh?" Albus mumbled again, she let out a snort.

"Yeah but don't tell him this, okay? He's sensitive about our parents. They died when he was five years old."

One thing Albus didn't know about his friend and it was terrifying. He wished he could understand more of his past but slowly, he believed they could become best friends like with Scorpius, Rose and the others.


	16. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus found out another secret to his friend

Caleb Leighton was always the curious type. He wanted to know a lot of things but being blunt didn't exactly making it easy to ask people. So, he did things discreetly to dig deeper of unknown knowledges. A few started to avoid him because he knows things that they don't.

The brown haired boy kept it secret until Albus found out about it when he recognized him sneaking to the restricted section. Alone at midnight. Sometimes, Albus wondered if the Hat made some sort of mistake by placing Caleb in Hufflepuff. Though, he let it slide, seeing it didn't bring harm to him until one day Caleb landed himself in detention with Professor Flitwick.

"What is it, Al?" He said and tried to hide something behind his back.

"I know you didn't read books much unlike me, so can you tell me what you're looking for?" Albus asked, fiddling with the hem of his robes. 

Their surroundings turned cold for a moment before Caleb muttering about something and walked away without another word.

Now, Albus becoming curious about what his friend is up to but he refused to tell him. So, he decided to follow him the next day.

Despite Albus' hesitation to spy on his friend, the black haired boy tried to forget about his guilt for a moment and follow the little Hufflepuff from the Great Hall after lunch until the latter headed straight for the library. A book caught Albus attention, he noticed it was about Animagus. Why would Caleb read something like that?

What Albus didn't know was that Caleb had glimpsed a movement out of the corner of his eyes and realized what he was doing. Caleb was quite annoyed at his friend following him in secret and decided to confront him.

"Really, Albus." Caleb glared at his friend. "You're spying on me now?"

"O-of course not." Albus caught off guard, retorted back.

"I'm just curious. That's all."

"I'm curious too, is that wrong?" Caleb's blue eyes gazed at his green eyes with an accusing glare.

"No, Really! I'm just really curious at what you're reading. It turns out only about animagus."

"Afraid of me becoming a dark wizard, huh?" Caleb teased but Albus shook his quickly, it made the brown haired boy snorted.

"I went through an entire row of books in restricted section and found this book. Professor McGonagall didn't want to tell me so I went ahead trying to find it."

"Ah, so that's what it was." Albus laughed. Caleb was a curious persom. Another thing he found out about Caleb besides his rude personality. It was reassuring to know him more.

"Wait, what?! Restricted section?" Albus's voice cracked slightly. That's not a Hufflepuff thing to do. Isn't it dangerous for him to be doing that?

However, what Albus didn't really know that the brown haired boy hiding a secret. He's already an animagus since the end of the first year. A fox. An animal that sometimes sneaking to Albus' room and stayed until the latter fell asleep.

Caleb smiling sadly, hoping he could have the courage to tell Albus about his secret because he can't bear the thought of holding a secret around the black haired boy as he's an honest and open person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to people who subscribe to this story. I'm hoping to meet you at my new series. Probably not Harry Potter because this is not my forte. I never read the novel and based it on the films. Even if i make a canon version with a lot of OC, it seemed weak in comparison of character development and storyline


	17. Teddy Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy confronted Caleb about his secret as a Headboy and fellow Hufflepuff.

Caleb was one who got annoyed easily but today he was bitter. He was sitting in the library with his head in his hands as he reflected over what had happened yesterday. Albus almost discovered his secret. He crumpled himself into a ball. He hadn't notice the voice that was speaking to him.

"You okay?" Caleb froze. He shifted a little to see the older Hufflepuff sat next to him.

"You can drop the act. I know you and Allie are always watching me," The young Hufflepuff huffed. But, his anger are cut short as he felt Teddy wrapped his arms around his waist. He didn't understand what Teddy's doing.

"What are you doing?"

"You know that we cared about you a lot right, Caleb?"

"Sure, whatever." Caleb felt the guilt shot like adrenaline across his whole body. He'd been saying hurtful things to Teddy every time they met, what kind of friend did that? In this case, his sister's boyfriend.

"Sorry," He whispered quietly before he stood up.

"It's fine, Caleb and I'll give you 5 points for Hufflepuff and an 𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙡𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙚 to what you did for Albus." Teddy teased and Caleb was grateful for his understanding. But, still it's embarassing that the older Hufflepuff knows what he did for Albus. He thought he was being discreet but guess he's not.

"Hey, Teddy. Do you know I'm an animagus?" Teddy nodded.

"Hmm. I don't know. What I do know is that I heard an interesting rumor about a fox running around when i'm doing the duty as Headboy." Caleb didn't know how to respond to that but then Teddy snorted, which making him surprised.

"Y-yeah, that's me," Caleb blushed. Teddy could see the young Hufflepuff discomfort as his hands started to tremble which Teddy slowly stood up and guided Caleb's little stature to the Hufflepuff Common Room.

"I'm not here to tell Albus about your animagus form, you know? I'm just here to talk." Caleb nodded his head, relieved. He knew that Teddy would never lie to him but he wanted a confirmation.

"Trust me, he'll figure it out. Because your crystal blue eyes are a dead giveaway." Caleb snorted. That's true though, his eyes are clear like his form.

In front of the fire, Caleb sat with Teddy on the yellow sofa. It was comforting. For once, the little boy was glad that he had Teddy as a friend.


	18. Secret (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus found out.

Albus passed by the empty classroom and found the door slightly ajar. That never happened before since the Professor had a habit of locking the door after the class was done.

He peeked through the slight opening, where he saw a brown haired boy wearing his robes and Hufflepuff insignia, completed with yellow and brown scarf. He took a closer and found it was actually Caleb. The last time he saw him was in the library, reading a book about animagus but it seemed like he really was one.

What shocked him most was his form. He stared, unable to believe what he was seeing. Caleb's body convulsing and molding his whole body into shapes that were an animal. He started wriggling and turning into... a fox. Brown colored fur with crystal blue eyes similar to what Caleb had been.

There laid a brown colored fox, whose fur looked soft that it almost made Albus wanted to rub his face there. Crystal blue eyes charming him with a proud look on its face. Albus noticed the fox raised his head, sniffed the air and then looked straight at him. Crystal blue eyes closed briefly then the head was turned away. His snout twitched slightly and stayed still, afraid of the Slytherin's response.

Albus had seen enough and stepped inside from the door. The classroom had many bookcases which was dusty like usual and the desk was moved aside for Caleb's transformation. His grown-up form didn't affect the entire class, only act as a precaution, Albus thought.

For a moment, both of them didn't say a word. Albus decided to break the silent.

"So, you're the fox who kept coming to my room?" Caleb nodded. "Cool."

Satisfied with what he said, Albus walked out of the door. He was stopped by a hand grasping his shoulder.

"You're not mad?"

"No. In fact, I'm glad it's you, Caleb. Because every time I see the fox, it reminded me of you that it makes me feel a little guilty." Albus drawled, he rubbed his hands together, unaware of what Caleb do. He transformed and nuzzled into his cheeks which earned a laugh from the Slytherin. The two of them was glad like a weight was lifted from their shoulders.

Albus finally released his friend and his green eyes was sparkling with happiness.

"You know, I read in a book that a friend is someone who would lie for you but a best friend would keep your secret for life or something like that... err... never mind." Albus turned red and Caleb snorted. They laughed like they've never been before, a path of friendship was opened wider to the two boys. It made Caleb realized that friendship probably wasn't so bad afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make a new HP fiction with a whole new things and stopped with the extra story.   
> Thank you for sticking with this stories until now


	19. Flying Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus had trouble with a lesson. But thanks to certain someone, he managed to do it.

It was nearly one weeks later and Albus was already in his second year. He read over his report card and focused intently on seeing his score. The only lesson he almost failed and get a troll. Flying lesson.

He didn't know why the broom wouldn't listen to him, he tried everything by the books but it always messed up in the process.

His teacher wasn't helping either especially with the yelling which still haunting him in his sleep. So, he tried flying the broom slowly by himself every day, failing miserably and almost fall to his death.

One time, he asked Scorpius and Rose to help him but it didn't change anything. The broom was out of control again once he's in the air. It's like it has a mind of its own.

After falling down for the fourth time that day, Albus decided it was enough and headed to the library. He was tired and weary from his practice that he almost fell to the floor if James hadn't caught him.

"J-James!" He stuttered. "Hi, Al. Tired?"

James' eyes tight looking worried at Albus made him worse. The younger brother gazed after him a moment before turning back to the ground.

Albus briefly cast another, rather guilty, glance at James and lowered his eyes to the ground. "Hello," he managed weakly, looking terribly weary and resigned.

The young Slytherin felt like disappointing his family, even though he knows they wouldn't care, seeing the only weak subject he had was Flying Lesson.

Their exchange has gone unnoticed as it was really late so the halls was deserted. The red robed student walked towards Albus with slow approach, trying not to worsen his younger brother emotional state.

James' taller build towered over Albus as the Slytherin took his gaze upwards and met his older brother brown eyes. Tired-looking green eyes similar to their father made James bit his lips as he struggled for words.

"I'm not tired."

"Really? But I can tell from your face."

"What face?"

James formed his features into the kind of weary look that Albus wore whenever he was really tired. He imitated Albus so well it irritate the young Slytherin.

"It's nothing, James." Albus said curtly. His uneasy breathing was heard as he positioned his legs differently. James brown gaze softened and a smile touched the corners of his mouth.

"Come on, Al. What's wrong?" James said as he put his hand around Albus.

"I told you, it's nothing."

"I can tell it's not. I've known you since you were born."

"Really, it's nothing, James." Albus muttered, shuffling his feet. He reluctantly lifted his face upwards, staring at his brother intently despite his weary look and tired eyes.

"Al..." The older boy said softly to his little brother to make sure he was willing to listen as he waited. Silence engulfed the room. Neither of the boys moved, with the exception of James' left hand which was running through Albus' hair softly in a soothing manner.

"James..." Albus trailed off as he wrapped his arms around James' middle. The older boy looking defeated and wrapped his arms quickly around him tighter and brought him closer. There was a slight burning behind his eyes and he couldn't help letting out small drops of liquid coming out of his eyes.

"It's alright, Al. You can tell me." James tried in a calm voice, but it still came out slightly awkward. Though it did quite a bit to his little brother as his eyes teared up with his cheeks reddened.

Deep in thought, sometimes Albus wished it was just a phase where he could get better. It would be easier if it was. But apparently it won't.

To think that it had already been a year since his life in Hogwarts had started and to be reminded how he can't fly a broom in a lesson was excrutiating for the younger boy clad in green sweater.

"I can't fly in a broom, James." Albus choked out as his tears trickled down his cheeks and started shaking.

"What am I gonna do, James?" He said weakly, peeking slightly from their hug. James pulled back and drying his tears with the back of his hands.

"Al, look at me." The older boy leaned down towards Albus and caught the two hands belonged to his younger brother, as he met his brother's green eyes.

"You're gonna be fine." Albus raised his head, unconvinced. The tears had subsided to a slow trickle but he ignored them.

"Really, Jamie?" His voice cracked slightly. A name which Albus only said when he's stressed about something, his childhood nickname.

"You're such a worrywart, you know that?" James whispered softly, brushed some of Albus' hair back and continued, "If you're really worried about it that much, I'm gonna help you."

The younger boy relaxed, even turned up his lips. "Jamie..."

"Do you trust me?" Albus smiled gently and slipped his arms gratefully around James, shutting his eyes and leaning to rest his cheek against his body. "Always."

•  
•

The next day, the two brothers stood in the middle of Quidditch Pitch, a large, oval stadium surrounded by stands large enough for students from the four house, where all the Hogwarts Quidditch games take place. One of them feeling anxious than the older boy besides him.

"J-James..." The young Slytherin stood in front of his older brother, clutching his broom tightly with both hands.

"Take a deep breath, Al. Once you're ready, lift your broom." James said as he looked down on his brother, trying to be the supportive brother he could. Albus had a rather mixed look on his face as he tried to calm his pounding heart.

"You know what, I take back what I said." Albus backed away slowly but he was stopped by James' rough hands.

"Come on, Al. This is the perfect chance to practice."

The older boy was right. It's not every day that the Quidditch Pitch was empty, leaving two person clad in different colored sweater stood in the middle of it without worrying about rain and bludgers, giving them a chance to practice.

So, Albus reluctantly agreed as he put his broom down and give it a try. Almost immediately, his broom made it to his hand and he tried to have a go just like he was taught in class.

However, still nothing changed. His broom jumped only about a foot above the ground and swung in a violent circle, knocking the black-haired boy's legs out from under him.

The Gryffindor's brown eyes stared at his brother with concern but concealed it under his calculating gaze as this is the first time his little brother asked him for help. He didn't want to disappoint him again after the last incident. He will see through what caused the broom to do that but after awhile somehow his brother managed it.

His worry are a little at ease. James stared at Albus' intense face and he can see why people said Albus looked exactly like their dad. The posture, how to hold a broom, it was the same as dad. It's exact copy of him. Though he could see what Albus struggling with. The Slytherin needed to work on how he controls his broom.

"Try not to think of anything, Al. Just do it. I'm sure the broom will follow you." James said instinctively. He can't explain those feelings with words other than that. Then he started to notice Albus was showing progress with how he fly around the pitch successfully.

"Your lousy advice worked, James." Albus remarked confidently but his teasing are back which made James sure that it really worked. So, he showed Albus how to swing a leg during flying and to keep the hand stayed on the broom.

"Good job, Al. Now try flying in circle." Albus nodded and pulled the broom to his body slowly before turning it to the right. The broom followed him and without further ado, complete an entire round by himself.

"Remember, always be calm. That's the key to control your broom. Got it?"

"Got it, James."

They flew around in circles for a while, whilst James occasionally gave him advice and a little trick to manoeuvered better in the air.

Time passed quickly and Albus finally laughed. A great smile plastered on his face. He felt great, knowing he didn't suck at broom anymore. He landed himself in the pitch, followed by James.

"That was great, Al. I know you could do it." James said giving Albus a half hug, broom in his other hand.

Teaching Albus how to fly was so awkward since he was a natural and no one had actually taught him. Though he still tried to give an advice, and get through his brother. It wasn't about theory like in the book but an actual practice to fly with a broom.

"Wow, it's really fun, James. No wonder you're content with flying."

"Right? I told you." James smiled looking down at his brother with a dazed look on his face.

"But you still suck at Potion." Albus replied cheekily as James paid his brother with a noodgie on his head.

For once, he stood still while watching his younger brother take off into the air. A sudden rush of pride flowed through his body and not to mention a smile as it etched his face.

"Yeah yeah." James grinned proudly. He'd done great and he was glad he could teach Albus something other than bickering with each other all the time back at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late. I don't have the spirits to edit this part. I hope it's enough


	20. Bullying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus realized that somebody's good will can result in somebody's misery

Caleb, The brown haired boy grimaced, aware of the pain currently shooting through his body as it was a reminder of the 𝗶𝗻𝗰𝗶𝗱𝗲𝗻𝘁 that had occured before he was here. 

As he expected, three boys possibly two years older than him suddenly been jumped on him. Their stature was bigger than him, the results of the only sports here. Quidditch.

Of course he noticed them, thanks to his enhanced senses from his animagus form. They had exactly follow him the moment he got out of the Potion Class, and cornered him.

Three Gryffindors had taken to beat him up and taunted him, usual things the lot of bullies would do. He grinned unconsciously, because it reminded him of the time when he was in England. It was exactly like this.

Their leader had taken this as an insult, decided to hex him. Silencing Charm. They insulted him how he was a failure and his useless mouth are worthless as he can't even cast a spell.

They had let off him, satisfied. Caleb realized one of them looked exactly like a student who failed in Potion Class. Younger brother, probably. He remembered that he somewhat laughed at him, which probably lead to the older boy angry at him.

With a pained grimace, he started to walking faster to anywhere but here. He stumbled across the gates and noticed something.

It was the first time that the first year Hufflepuff had seen the outside world that surrounded Hogwarts. He made sure to add a warming charm to his cloak as he hastily ran outside.

He observed various features of the landscape as he went. Forbidden Forest, Hagrid's hut, The Lake. Just like the book said. He didn't bother to check the safety of his surrounding, because it's almost time for dinner or Quidditch Practice.

Almost eleven years in England, he had learned to live with things like Bullies. Dealt with it alone. It was nothing. He painfully walked to the nearest tree and laid down. He frowned as his muscles protested but he kept going for the sake of laying under the tree.

In the noticeably dimmed atmosphere, Caleb wondered. Is it really any different from England? Putting aside the fact he's a wizard. The silence that settled over him was rather more soothing that he found himself drifting off to sleep, forgetting any thoughts of his situation. The cold calmed his body that within minutes, he was soundly asleep. Unaware he changed into an animal. A brown fox.

•

•

Caleb woke up with legs pulled up to his chest and head on his knees, realizing where he was with his side throbbed dully but not unbearable thanks to the sleep he just had.

He blearily blinking his eyes as he stared at nothing, pulling at a loose sleeve until he caught sight of a familiar figure standing over him.

He listened to the soft breath of the boy patting his furry head as he calmly observed his surrounding with blurry eyes, trying to gain an insight of what happened.

"Caleb... care to explain why you're sleeping outside?"

"T-Teddy... It's nothing." He protested, attempting to calm his heart. He panicked and changed back quickly into his human form, forgetting how awful the state he was in. Teddy's face hardened at learning that he couldn't protect him from harm.

"So, that's why." Teddy smiled sadly. "No wonder I didn't found you in your dorm."

"I was just... napping." Caleb pointed out, drawing his legs to his chest.

"Really?" Teddy retored, looking at him as though trying to figure him out. He raised his eyebrows, when the younger boy stated stubbornly that he was fine, a trace of lies slipped through his tongue.

Liar, Teddy thought.

"Alright." The rapid change of his hair proved the brown haired boy how the older boy didn't believe him. Who would though, he never lied before.

"Look, it's nothing I can't handle, Teddy."

The lack of emotion in the younger boy's voice shook Teddy and meeting the crystal blue's eyes filled with pain and guilt.

Teddy was already dressed in a usual uniform with Hufflepuff insignia and yellow colored tie shown brightly under the sun besides the Head Boy badge. He frowned slightly and it made the younger Hufflepuff relented as he captured Caleb's chin in his hand, raised his head up slightly so that they were eye-to-eye.

"Fine. It's just a fight." Caleb admitted. He sat up and rubbing his eyes. The smile melted off Teddy's face and his hair became red and full of anger. "You mean, bully?"

Caleb frowned. He didn't like the look on his friend's face. Not a little bit. So, he answered quickly,

"I'm okay, Teddy. This is nothing." The brown haired boy shifted a little, feeling awkward around the tense atmosphere and said nothing more.

"You know, i'm scared. Your sister told me you always give up everything for others. I can see that from the way you helped Albus before. But... this is..." The older boy trailed off, unable to say more.

"Not the way?" Caleb finished for him, quieter and understanding. Teddy's hair turned blue, so the younger Hufflepuff sighed loudly. It didn't matter what he said, he could do nothing to ease up his guilt.

"This is getting too sentimental, you know." Caleb rolled his eyes. The older Hufflepuff took him under a hug to pat him on the head as he laughed weakly and sniffed.

"I noticed." Caleb sighed in exasperation. He looked at Teddy seriously, watching the two of them basked in sunlight, reflecting his crystal blue eyes into a shining orb which differs from the metamorphagus.

Teddy wrapped his arms around his little junior and squeezed hard. They stayed that way until Caleb broke the silence.

"You know, i'm starting to reconsider of changing house if it means to get away from your hug." Teddy chuckled, holding the other tighter. This was not the Teddy he remembered. Calm, kind and good natured. But the hugger type? He swallowed the question. His rude remarks held back for once as he let himself relax around his brother. Trusting him are the only thing he can do at the moment.

"Caleb?" Caleb heard him and uncross his arms. He took a breath to meet the boy's eyes as they softened.

"What happened?" Caleb didn't answer and stayed silent whilst Teddy waved good bye to both of the younger boys to talk together.

His eyes never leaving Caleb as he reached for his hand. Though it was futile attempt since the Hufflepuff boy pulled a distance between them.

"You know, Caleb. I don't understand you. You always helped me but you never once talked to me since the day I was admitted to infirmary."

Seeing Caleb slightly jumped and rubbing his hands together indicated that the Slytherin was right. He groaned and finally admitted.

"Do you really want to know what happen between me and them?" Albus stiffened but Caleb continued anyways.

"They were hitting me."

"..." Caleb waited for Albus to respond.

"Why?" The Hufflepuff boy didn't want to lie so he said, "You know..."

"Is it that ?"

Caleb gripped the hem of his shirt tightly before nodding shakily. He didn't notice Albus wrapped his hands around the smaller boy's neck and whispered quietly.

"You had it rough, huh."

"..."

"I'm sorry."

"..." Caleb turned away and pouted awkwardly.

"It's not like i'm doing that for you." The black haired boy laughed, happy to know his friend more. It's been a while he's close to him, if not for Teddy he would never know about this. The latter patronus told him about what happen before he approached the Hufflepuff.

Secrets are the only thing they kept from each other but it helped to bind them tighter. Albus stepped forward and tugged him into a warm embrace as he stroke his hair.

"Thank you, Caleb."

After a while, Albus heard Caleb breathing heavily in his ear. He fell asleep easily it's like he could sleep through anything. Albus let him relax around his friend, and within a few minutes, he, too, was asleep.


	21. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus first's birthday at Hogwarts

The night was quiet and cold, it almost like life had left the Astronomy Tower in an almost eerie silence.

Scorpius was working on his History essay due next week. He didn't notice someone charging at him with a full speed, a smile plastered on his face.

"What's with you, Al?" Albus collapsed into his shoulder, giggling.

"Let's ride a broom together!"

"What? I'm not following."

"This morning, I..."

Albus' first birthday in Hogwarts are not what he expected. He didn't have many friends but he was glad. This year he had someone who would celebrate his birthday unlike his dad. It always makes him sad everytime he remembered.

Anyway, the gift are more than he could've hoped for.

James, as usual, his present still a pranks and unnecessary tools to do things the black haired boy never imagine in his whole life.

Scorpius sent him a lockpicks tools, guaranteed to get him through any locks easily than a spell and followed by disguised robes to sneak out in the middle of the night without worry of getting caught.

Dad and mom had gotten him a joint gift. There's something like a parchment and whole set of quidditch supplies. They probably heard from James that he could fly on his broom before he had the chance to tell them. Although he still didn't know what's the parchment meant. He planned to ask his brother later.

And then a gift wrapped in yellow ribbon, signaling from his dear friend, Caleb. It was a new journal with detailed information on protection spells and experimental charms inside. He didn't realize how thoughtful Caleb is, so he made sure to thank him the next day.

Lastly, a bottle necklace charm meant to be worn around the neck, the letter explained that it would light up brightly to repel dementor. Typical Rose.

He can't wait to tell Scorpius.

"Then, here I am." Scorpius blinked.

"Not to mention, I met my fellow Slytherin during dinner and they gave me this..." Albus said whilst holding back tears. The black haired boy received a broom from his Slytherin roommate. He can't be thankful enough to everyone.

"So, that's what happen. Okay, Al. Let's go."

The whole night they ride a broom together. Almost like a dream come true to a savior son who also a Slytherin. He felt warm and happy, the first time he can't help but wanting to express it to his best friend, Scorpius. This will be a night to remember for Albus and Scorpius.


	22. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably a little OOC of Caleb. Albus found another secret about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you don’t need people to help with your problem, just being there are enough.

Albus found a boy with brown hair, Caleb's height and wearing a yellow scarf. But it wasn't him. He wondered why the Hufflepuff so short and hard to find.

"Where is he..." He mumbled. His voice sounded really worried for Caleb. Is anything happen to him? As if to answer his question, he found him in an empty classroom being hexed continously by a group of students.

Albus wanted to confront him but they were older than him and Caleb. He waited until they were leaving and it took a while for them to leave. Strangely enough, they gave Caleb a lot of galleons. So, he trudged towards him quickly.

"Caleb!" The younger boy froze. He never expected to be caught, especially by Albus.

"What are you doing with them?" He said. His voice was starting to pitch.

"Nothing." Caleb lied through his teeth. He hated to lie, it always make his stomach twisted into knots.

"Caleb... please." Albus begged softly, tears coming to his eyes. Caleb didn't want to bother him with his problem and he put his arms around him.

"I-I can't tell you, Albus."

"..." Caleb looked away from his eyes.

The two boys laid there in silence for several minutes, before Albus' nagging feelings drove him to question the short boy again, earning a mouthful of answer.

"Caleb, what did they do to you? I heard those boys threw spells at you."

"N-nothing," Caleb said, attempting to avoid any topics regarding the recent incident.

"Okay, I believe you. Then you don't mind I see your shoulder, right?"

"Uh... it's just..." Caleb managed a weak laugh.

"Caleb." Albus said warningly. The shorter boy sighed before standing up and shed his blazer, then his tie and finally his white shirt. He was littered with bruises especially on his back and Albus touching them carefully.

"Why are they doing this to you?"

Caleb gave a shrug then put it back on and leaving Albus alone in his thought.

"You don't need to worry. I learned a little spell to fix this."

"I'm still worried about you."

Albus’ words lingered in his head. He can’t believe his green eyed friend would care about him. Probably meant to console him. Albus lived his life comfortably like his father was in the past except with a real family. Unlike him, he didn’t have a parents nor money to spend on sweets. It’s a harsh truth but Albus needed to accept the fact that they’re different but even so he couldn’t get the words out of his mouth and said it in front of Albus. How can he—

"Want some?"

Caleb’s train of thought was interrupted by a hand stretched out towards him, holding out a bag of gummy. He glanced up to see a blonde haired boy wearing a red robes standing casually with a smile on his face as if to encourage him to take it.

Caleb accepted the sweet. He chewed it slowly before he muttered to the other, "Thanks, Scorpius."

Scorpius grinned a little and took it as a sign of acceptance.

"I've had more of these, if you want." The boy smiled, his pale skin lighten his complexity and stature similar like how his father in his younger days. Though it did somewhat help brighten Caleb's mood and Scorpius couldn't been any happier, 

Someday, he will be there to hear his problems and he would help him, just like what he did for Albus and him.


	23. Happiness (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus found a new side of the Leighton siblings

Albus shook awake in the early morning. He was supposed to be up for breakfast with the others before the weekend began so he put on his casual wear along with fixing his short hair.

Along the way, he met Vincent, the Slytherin prefect who had shown the first years to the common room during their first time there, on his way into the hall with his roommates, wearing Quidditch kit.

Vincent brought him together to the Great Hall, talking about Quidditch. Apparently, he wanted to scout Albus for the seeker position which meant he didn't know that he sucked at riding a broom.

"You can't?!"

"Sorry, Vin." Albus looked apologetic and Vin stood silent before looking away.

"This is a news for me. I'm sorry I didn't know."

"T-that's alright, Vin."

Vincent kept saying sorry to him the whole way, it made Albus really bad so, he said, "If you're sorry, how about win the Quidditch Tournament this year? I heard Slytherin are in the slump for the past twenty years."

Vincent nodded vigorously and promised him victory.

"Just you wait, I'll win it."

With that said, he left him alone in the entrance. He walked in to find Theo and Joshua waved at him. They saved him a seat beside someone wearing usual yellow scarf and mumbling 'good morning' to him.

"Caleb, you're in a rush?" Albus asked, as he sipped a drink.

"What? I look bad, aren't I?"

"You don't look good, either." Theo cut in, it seemed he was annoyed by Caleb's messy hair and the latter groaned audibly.

"Great." He started fiddling with his hair but it proved how he's not used to it. Probably, his older sister helped him.

"Here, let me fix it for you." So, Albus went for his hair and quickly adjusted the hair to match his current style of clothing and it looked neat.

"Really, you can ride a broom and the skill to fix someone's hair." Caleb spoke quietly. "I'm jealous of you."

Albus didn't know what to say but decided against it as he thought Caleb must've mumbled to himself. He saw the shorter boy shook himself out of his trance.

"Did I say something?" Albus pretended that he didn't hear a thing and gave him a reassuring smile.

"You look okay, now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have a bonus chapter left to write because I already on progress with the next HP fanfic so I will split this almost 1k words bonus chapter into two. Sorry.


	24. Happiness (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of bonus' chapters.

A few moments later, The Hall become crowded as the ceilings are full of owls flooded in. The first years looked up in awe as it was their first time seeing many owls, flying in at the same time to deliver a letter.

A white owl flew towards the Slytherin table faster than any owl and landed gracefully in front of Albus.

"Hey, Zelwyn." The owl seemed happy and excited to be in Albus' presence.

"Is it yours?" Joshua asked, curiously.

"Yeah, my parents bought her for me since I'm nine." Albus petted the owl's head gently and she leaned closer, proving their closeness.

"I heard owls are expensive."

"Yeah. But, I loved her the moment I see her and then my parents just thought it's important to have a close friend to send letters."

Albus dug inside his robe and took out a letter. He offered to Zelwyn but the female owl refused to take the letter constantly. Then, a hand stretched out to the owl and opened her beak to eat a piece of meat.

"She needs some rest and food." Caleb said coldly before he went back to eating again. It seemed like his mood worsen ever since Albus got here.

"Come on, Allie. I wanted an owl of my own. It's beautiful and friendly."

Caleb remembered how he had begged his older sister to buy him one for his sixth birthday but she avoided the topic again. She didn't say that they couldn't afford one as she still needed her part-time wage for Hogwarts supplies.

So, she stood quietly watching her brother really begged on something he really wanted for the first time in his life. Eventually, he understood how they needed to save up and never asked again.

Then, as if on cue Caleb saw an owl in the shape of paper flew towards him and perched on his shoulder and went still after he gently it.

"What's that, Caleb?"

"I don't know." He uncovered it slowly and inside was written in Allie's familiar script.

_Dear Caleb,_

_I hope you'll be happy receiving this letter instead of an owl. It's a little bit late but congratulation on being sorted to Hufflepuff. It suits you, really. Make sure to write back._

_Love,_

_Allie_

Albus looked over his shoulder and realized it's a letter for Caleb. He couldn't help but smile at the thought that Allie spend so much effort to make a spell to send letters for Caleb.

The Hufflepuff boy ignored the stares of the other first years beside him and focusing on reading the letter over and over again. Albus mouthed to them that he will explained later and so, they resumed talking about the next lesson.

Overall, Albus felt really happy for his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking into this story until the end. A bonus chapters from me, I hope you will looking forward into my next Harry Potter fiction.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I make a Harry potter fic. i'm really nervous... I hope I can finish it unlike my other fic stuck in whatever chapter I was still making.
> 
> Wattpad : -Ratio-  
> FFnet : Raystio


End file.
